Except her
by Le Saut de l'Ange
Summary: Jamais il ne se serait attendu à envier le plus pauvre sorcier de tous les temps. Il avait tout, tout ce qu’il voulait ... sauf elle HGDM traduction de Erythros 'petites bulles' COMPLETE !
1. Chapitre 1: Except her

_Except her_

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Disclamer**: Tout est à JK Rowling ainsi qu'à **Erythros**_

_**Note de la traductrice: **Alors, une petite traduction de plus fera de mal à personne sauf moi lool je plaisante bien sur En tout cas, c'est une série de petites bulles … assez petites, je l'avoue mais certaines sont assez marrantes précisément, le passage avec un certain fantôme qui m'a bien fait rire mais ca sera pour dans quelques chapitres seulement ! Juste pour vous rappeler que je ne réponds plus aux review, j'ai créé un blog spécial pour cela, le lien est dans le bas de ma bio :D _

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une TRES bonne lecture !_

_**Résumé: **Jamais il ne se serait attendu à envier le plus pauvre sorcier de tous les temps. Il avait tout, tout ce qu'il voulait … sauf elle HG/DM (romance/humour)_

_**Chapitre un: **Except her_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Elle aurait put être sienne.

Elle aurait dû être sienne.

Mais elle ne l'était pas.

Et il était là, caché sous les arbres pour la regarder parler avec quelqu'un d'autre. La jalousie se propageait dans ses veines et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour prendre la place de celui avec qui elle était en ce moment.

Drago Malfoy la regardait du coin de l'œil, étudiant chacun de ses mouvements. D'une jeune sorcière aux cheveux broussailleux et coincée dans les livres, elle était devenue une jeune et belle adolescente.

Quand il regardait Hermione Granger proche de Ronald Weasley, cela le tuait à petit feu. Il sentait son cœur se briser en morceaux et s'il le pouvait, il aurait crié de douleur et de peine.

Jamais il ne se serait attendu à envier le plus pauvre sorcier de tous les temps. Il avait tout, tout ce qu'il voulait …

Sauf elle.

La fille qu'il aimait était avec lui, et le cœur de Drago semblait se compresser quand cette réalité le frappa. Il essaya de se convaincre que cette pensée n'était qu'un mensonge … mais il échoua. Il savait très bien que c'était la vérité … qu'Hermione était avec Ron.

Et qu'Hermione ne ressentirait jamais le sentiment d'amour envers lui.

Drago resta là, toujours entre les arbres, tout en observant le couple d'amoureux. Il l'avait fait un bon nombre de fois ces derniers mois, les regarder. Il sentait la jalousie et la colère se monter contre Ron Weasley … pour lui prendre la seule fille qu'il n'avait jamais aimée.

Drago jura. Ces pensées le menaient vers une profonde tristesse quand il marcha dans les corridors du château. Il savait que c'était sans espoir et impossible.

Cependant, une idée heureuse et optimiste vint à lui.

_Un jour, _pensa t-il_, elle réalisera que je suis fait pour elle. _

Drago sourit et finalement se dirigea vers les cachots des Serpentards.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	2. Chapitre 2: Je ne suis rien

_**Except her**_

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_**Note de la traductrice**: Pour le disclamer, c'est tout simple, vous n'avez qu'à regarder dans le premier chapitre lool j'ai une grosse flemme, comme d'habitude Alors, j'aimerais tout d'abord remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewé un grand merci à **Miss Lup Lup**, **Red-hair-1990**, **Drark-Mione**, **Harana**, **diabolikvampyr**, **Keep Hope**, **Darkim the queen of kenory**, the **sister of diabolikvampyr**, **ayuluna** merci beaucoup et pour vous répondre toutes et tous à la fois, je dirais tout simplement que NON, ce n'est pas un one-shot lool et qu'il y a en tout 16 chapitres ... que cela sera des séries de bulles, donc, pas vraiment trop long dans l'ensemble mais vraiment adorable, pas très réalistes, mais c'est à ca que nous servent les fic non lool en tout cas, merci beaucoup à tous et j'espère que ce ... hem ... mini chapitre vous plaira mdr Bonne lecture à tous ! _

* * *

_**Chapitre deux: **Je ne suis rien_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Il rêva d'elle … de son visage, de sa beauté, de ses yeux, de son sourire … d'elle toute entière. Pour lui, il n'y avait aucun défaut à la fille qu'il aimait. Pour lui, elle était la plus belle fille au monde avec sa beauté et sa grâce.

Pour lui, elle était tout simplement …

_Parfaite._

Drago lança un bref regard vers Hermione Granger qui était assise deux chaises plus loin que lui. Son rouquin de petit ami jouait avec ses cheveux et Hermione riait. Leur meilleur ami roula les yeux et se tourna pour parler à Seamus Finnigan.

Drago lança un regard noir à Ron et se déplaça. Il était indéniablement jaloux de lui et s'il en avait eu la chance, il aurait étranglé le rouquin de Gryffondor sur place. Il se remémora le regard que lançait Hermione à son petit ami, un regard plein d'amour et de tendresse.

Drago se mordit la lèvre. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que l'amour d'Hermione. Il voulait qu'elle réserve ce regard pour lui … uniquement pour lui.

Il la voulait … Non, il avait _besoin _d'elle.

Il priait vraiment pour qu'un jour, juste pour une fois, il pourrait garder Hermione proche de lui … Il voulait connaître ce que cela faisait de la sentir contre lui, d'embrasser ses lèvres, de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux …

Juste pour une fois dans sa triste vie, il voulait l'aimer comme elle le méritait.

Et dans ce court moment, il espérait également qu'Hermione l'aimerait en retour de toute son âme.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Drago prit un parchemin. Dans ce dernier, il confessa tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Hermione et y mit toute son âme. Il voulait qu'elle sache ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

_Tu es ma lumière dans les ténèbres de ma vie, Hermione. Tu me fais sentir vraiment vivant. Tu me fais sourire et oublier mes problèmes. Comment pourrais-je jamais te remercier pour me rendre heureux comme je ne l'ai jamais été? _

_Je t'aime, Hermione. _

_Je t'aime de tout mon être. _

Il le mit dans sa poche et parti à la bibliothèque. Il savait qu'Hermione serait là, étudiant, comme toujours. Drago sourit.

Il se demanda comment il avait fait pour tomber amoureux de cette fille.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Drago se cacha derrière quelques étagères. Hermione occupait une des tables qui se trouvaient contre le mur de la bibliothèque. Elle faisait ses devoirs, seule. Elle écrivait sur son parchemin, ne remarquant pas les étudiants autour d'elle.

Drago sortit sa lettre, un peu chiffonnée, et la regarda. Il avait peur et était un peu nerveux … Et si elle pensait que cette lettre n'était qu'une plaisanterie ? Et si elle la jetait ? Il avait peur du rejet.

Il regarda Hermione et vit qu'elle n'était plus là. Son siège était vide mais ses livres étaient toujours là, posés sur la table.

C'était son unique chance. Sa chance de déposer sa lettre dans un de ses livres …

_C'est maintenant ou jamais._ Il déplaça de sa cachette et marcha vers sa table. Son cœur battait et son corps tremblait comme s'il était fou.

Finalement, il arriva à la table d'Hermione et regarda suspicieusement autour de lui. _Et si quelqu'un me voit ?_, pensa t-il nerveusement. Il mit la pensée de côté et se dépêcha de mettre la lettre au-dessus des livres d'Hermione.

Il leva la tête et aperçu Hermione, avec des livres dans les bras. Par chance, elle en lisait un en même tempset ne vit pas Drago s'éclipser vite de la table.

Il se cacha encore une fois derrière les étagères et regarda Hermione. Elle avait déjà vu la lettre et Drago se retint de respirer. Elle la regarda curieusement et fronça les sourcils.

Drago se demanda ce qu'elle allait en faire. Allait-elle juste la laisser-là ? Allait-elle le jeter ?

_Où allait-elle ? _Drago regarda Hermione se précipiter hors de la bibliothèque. Ses livres étaient tous dans un sac mais la lettre était toujours dans l'autre. Elle la tenait fébrilement, un sourire sur son visage.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Drago suivit Hermione à travers les couloirs. Elle avait déjà lu la lettre quelques instants auparavant et maintenant, elle avait un regard confus. Quand elle la lut, elle rougit et Drago en était ravi. Cela voulait dire qu'elle prenait sa lettre au sérieux et qu'elle était entrain de chercher qui l'avait écrite.

Drago sourit de joie. Hermione tenait toujours sa lettre et se rongeait les ongles.

Cet à ce moment que Ron arriva.

Drago senti encore une fois la colère et la frustration l'envahir.

« Où étais-tu ma chérie ? », lui demanda t-il inquiet.

« Bibliothèque. », lui répondit-elle calmement en cachant la lettre derrière elle. « Je finissais juste mon devoir de potion. »

« Viens alors. Harry nous attend. »

« Okay. »

A ce moment, Ron s'avança vers Hermione et l'embrassa. Les yeux de Drago s'élargirent et resta là, en les regardant. Hermione ferma les yeux et savoura ce moment et en une seconde, la lettre s'échappa de ses mains.

La lettre flotta derrière elle dans le hall et disparut à l'extérieur, par la fenêtre. Drago la regarda danser dans les airs et s'envoler loin. Il regarda de nouveau le couple et, maintenant, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le cœur de Drago se brisa en morceaux. Elle avait oublié pour la lettre, et pour la personne qui le lui avait envoyé …

Il en était certain maintenant.

Il n'était rien pour elle …

Vraiment rien.

* * *


	3. Chapitre 3: Oui

_**Except her**_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Disclamer**: Bon, c'est le même que le précédent je ne suis que traductrice. Un grand merci à **Ilys** pour la correction et un grand merci pour vos review Pas de discours supplémentaire mais tout simplement:... Bonne lectureà tous ! _

_**Chapitre** **trois**: Oui_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**It shatters my heart**_

_Cela brise mon cœur_

_**And it pains me to see**_

_Et cela me fait mal de voir_

_**That you're with somebody else**_

_Que tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre_

_**When you were made for me**_

_Alors que tu es faite pour moi_

_(poème original de l'auteur)_

Il se sentait vide.

Plus rien ne restait en lui … il n'y avait plus d'émotions, plus de sentiments … rien.

Drago Malfoy s'assit à la fenêtre de la volière, tout en regardant le vaste ciel tourner de l'orange à un mauve foncé. Les étoiles vinrent lentement, une par une et un vent frais apparut. Le vent courrait dans le château et tout était silencieux.

Les hiboux étaient perchés dans toute la pièce et s'envolaient un par un. Même s'il n'avait pas à le faire, Drago, qui en avait assez de leur bruits, ne se gêna pas de leur dire de partir.

Un grand hiboux gris vola et se posa près de l'endroit où il était. Drago le regarda puis se tourna vers le ciel qui s'était assombrit. Le hibou hulula un peu et Drago le regarda à nouveau.

« Tu es chanceux, tu sais ça ? », fit-il tranquillement à l'hibou gris comme s'il l'entendait. Drago souriait à moitié. « J'aimerais être un oiseau … il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'on échange de place ? »

Le hibou hulula encore et regarda Drago de ses yeux innocents. Drago regarda le ciel et soupira lourdement: « Comme ça … Je pourrais voler loin de tout … d'_elle_ … », lui fit-il calmement.

La sonnerie retentit, elle annonçait qu'il était temps de dîner. Drago se leva et resta encore un peu. Parfois, il ne voulait pas descendre dans la grande salle à ce moment, c'était comme si c'était un endroit réservé aux personnes heureuses … celles qui n'avaient pas de problèmes … il s'avait qu'il ne faisait pas partie de ces personnes qui avaient de la chance…

« Alors, c'est à cela que ressemble le rejet ? », pensa t-il à haute voix. « Je ne peux pas croire que des personnes peuvent le supporter. »

Il ressentait une peine et une douleur inimaginable quand il y pensait, son cœur saignait plus que jamais. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était s'échapper de la douleur, mais il ne savait pas comment.

Il y eut une autre sonnerie et Drago passa la porte de la volière. Il devait faire face à ses problèmes de temps en temps et il était temps qu'il le fasse maintenant.

Alors, même s'il ne le voulait pas vraiment, il traîna ses pieds jusqu'à la grande salle pour le dîner.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione mangeait son repas. Quelque part, elle n'avait pas faim ce soir et elle n'était pas d'humeur à parler à quelqu'un, pas même à Ron ou Harry. Elle avait essayé de s'occuper la tête avec du travail, mais elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer. Une seule chose était présente dans son esprit: la lettre qu'elle avait reçue quelques jours avant.

Elle avait essayer de se convaincre elle-même que la lettre d'amour n'était qu'une plaisanterie, une farce … Tous ceux qui la connaissaient dans l'école savaient qu'elle sortait avec Ron depuis le début de l'année. Tous …

_Qui voudrait foutre en l'air ma relation avec Ron ?_, se demanda t-elle en mangeant morceau de pain. _Personne ne ferait ce cruel … sauf … _

Elle se retourna durement vers la table des Serpentard. La personne qu'elle recherchait n'était pas encore là.

_Drago Malfoy_, songea t-elle. Elle sentit instantanément le dégoût pour Malfoy l'envahir et sa confusion et ses questions se transformèrent en colère et frustration. _C'est le seul qui est capable de faire cela ! Pourquoi est-ce que ce fumier …_

« Hermione ! »

Hermione se retourna et vit derrière elle son petit ami, Ronald Weasley. Ses cheveux étaient un peu en bataille et mouillés, ce n'était pas très distingué. Il était assez rouge et Hermione sut immédiatement que c'était parce qu'ils venaient d'avoir leur entraînement de Quidditch. De l'autre côté, Harry s'était déjà assit à la droite d'Hermione et mangeait.

« Comment était l'entraînement ? », lui demanda t-elle en souriant.

« Parfait. », lui répondit Harry. Il avala un morceau de poulet. « Samantha Warring devient une très bonne poursuiveuse, Ginny également. Zachary, lui, à besoin d'un peu plus d'entraînement … »

« C'était assez bien. », coupa Ron en passant un bras autour d'Hermione. La colère d'Hermione partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue quand elle sentit le contact de son petit ami sur elle. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Ron lui rendit son sourire et lui demanda: « Alors, comment c'est passé ton après-midi ? »

« Oh, comme d'habitude. »

« Bibliothèque ? »

Hermione acquiesça: "Oui. Hem … j'ai déjà trop mangé alors … on se voit tout à l'heure. » Elle se leva et prit son sac sur ses épaules.

Harry acquiesça et continua à manger. Ron cependant, se leva lui aussi: « Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? », lui demanda t-il.

Hermione secoua la tête et lui sourit: « C'est bon Ron. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Ron. », lui fit Harry en interrompant leur conversation. « Hermione fait partie de l'Ordre. Elle a aidé Patmol à s'échapper avec Buck et elle s'est sauvée des griffes de Voldemort. Ne penses-tu pas qu'elle est capable de retourner _seule_ à la Salle Commune ? »

Hermione rit.

Ron se renfrogna et s'assit. « Je suppose que tu as raison. » Il se tourna vers Hermione. « Je te vois tout à l'heure alors. »

Hermione leur fit un signe de la main et quitta la grande salle.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione fonça dans quelqu'un quand elle sortit de la grande salle. Elle se cogna et tomba sur le sol et s'aida du mur pour se relever. La personne se recula et Hermione se leva totalement.

« Je sui … désolé … » La personne avait la voix rauque et profonde d'un jeune homme. Hermione sentit qu'il avait laissé sa main sur son épaule et elle sentit un picotement la parcourir. Elle leva la tête.

« _Malfoy ?_ » Elle se dégagea rapidement comme si la main l'avait frappée. Elle le regarda de ses yeux remplis de dégoût comme elle le réservait au jeune homme devant elle.

De l'autre côté, Malfoy se renfrogna. Il murmura des excuses inaudibles et se dirigea vers la grande salle.

« Oh, pas de 'regarde où tu vas, Sang de bourbe' ce soir, Malfoy ? », lui lança Hermione, surprise qu'il ait laissé passé l'occasion de l'insulter. Elle arrêta d'avancer quand Malfoy s'arrêta de marcher.

« Et bien ? », lui demanda t-elle.

« C'est tout ce que tu penses de moi ? » Drago la regarda et se retourna.

« Qu… » Hermione le regarda. Elle était blanche.

« Est-ce que je ne suis pour toi que l'égoïste, emmerdant Serpentard à la tête blonde qui t'énerve à chaque fois que tu le vois ? » Malfoy se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle. Hermione n'avait pas bougé, elle en était incapable tellement elle était choquée.

Drago continua. « Ne suis-je que cet insupportable adolescent qui te met en colère dès que tu le vois ? Et tant que j'y suis, ne ressens-tu rien d'autre pour moi que dégoût et mépris que tu ne réserves qu'à moi ? »

Il la regardait maintenant. Les yeux gris regardaient dans les yeux bruns. Hermione laissa s'échapper un cri silencieux et le regarda. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'un espoir et en même temps étaient désespérés. Et Hermione se sentit perdue en les regardant. Mais elle reprit contenance et ouvrit la bouche pour ne prononcer qu'un simple mot.

« Oui. »

Les yeux de Drago s'élargirent. Il recula et lui fit un sourire moqueur. « C'était juste pour vérifier. » Il partit dans l'autre direction et avec un froissement de robe, était déjà entré dans la grande salle.

Hermione était toujours debout, ressassant ce qu'il venait de ce passer. _Juste pour vérifier._ C'était la dernière phrase qu'il avait dite mais Hermione le savait bien. Ce n'était pas pour cela … Il était sérieux.

Elle pouvait jurer qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec la manière dont il avait sourit. C'était en quelque sorte, forcé.

Et ses yeux lui avaient raconté aussi une toute autre histoire. Au lieu d'y lire de la joie et du contentement, elle y avait vu de la tristesse et la défaite. C'était comme s'il s'était attendu à une autre réponse. Il voulait un _non_, pas un oui.

Hermione secoua la tête et partit dans l'autre direction que celle qu'avait prit le Serpentard. Elle mit ses pensées sur le compte de la fatigue et du stress.

_Je dois vraiment être fatiguée_, pensa t-elle quand elle grimpa les escaliers.


	4. Chapitre 4: Les conseils d'un expert

_**

* * *

** _

_**Disclamer**: Rien est à moi, tout est à JK Rowlings ainsi qu'à **Erythros**_

_**Note de la traductrice: **Helloooo tout le monde un chapitre un peu plus long cette fois Autant vous le dire, c'est mon préféré pour le moment :D j'aime beaucoup le fantôme de Gryffondor bon, plus je relis la fic, et plus j'ai l'impression qu'elleest très fleur bleue loolmais je l'aime bienquand même ... ca change un peu de mes habitudes de traduction ou fic :) En tout cas, pour le chapitre précécent j'aimerais remercier Darlim de queen of konery, Lilie, Harana, Red-Hair1990, Malfoy4ever, ze1telotte, ayuluna Bonne lectureà toutes !_

_

* * *

_

**Except Her**

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_**Hard to find, rare, and fewr**_

_Difficile à trouver et et rare. _

_**True love's what that is**_

_C'est comme ça qu'est le reel amour_

_**Never let it escape from you**_

_Ne le laisse jamais t'échapper. _

_**For its something you'll sorely miss.**_

_Parce que c'est quelque chose qui te manqueras surement_

_**Poème de l'auteur …**_

_**Chapitre 4: **Les Conseils d'un expert_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Comment est-ce que ce simplement mot pouvait-il lui faire si mal?

Drago s'assit calmement à la table des Serpentard tout en regardant son assiette remplie. Son appétit était parti, les plats disparurent et ils durent retourner dans leur salle commune. La grande salle, qui pendant tout le dîner était plein de joie de vivre, était maintenant sombre et glauque et le plafond enchanté montrait à présent un ciel sombre, sans étoiles. Le seul éclairage venait de deux chandelles vacillantes, flottant paisiblement au-dessus de sa tête

Drago se massa les tempes, incapable de penser à autre chose. Dans sa tête, un seul mot résonnait sans cesse et il grimaçait à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait.

_Oui._

La voix d'Hermione était froide et sans chaleur quand il lui avait craché ces mots. Drago se rappela la manière dont elle le regardait: tous les sentiments, sauf l'amour et la chaleur.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle le détestait tant.

_Peut-être parce que tu as été cruel envers elle pendant ces sept dernières années_, lui fit la voix de la raison dans sa tête. Drago grinça les dents et rétorqua à la voix de la fermer.

Il le savait, ça … Il le savait parfaitement bien. Et maintenant, il regrettait d'avoir été si cruel avec elle. Il se rappelait toutes les fois où, pendant la deuxième année, il avait espéré que le Basilic tue Hermione … et qu'il l'avait appelée Sang de bourbe, juste pour l'ennuyer ... Et quand elle l'avait giflé en troisième année, il n'avait ressentit aucune honte.

_Mais je n'étais qu'un gamin!_, pensa t-il en colère, frappant se son poing la table en bois. _Je ne savais pas ce que je disais !_

Drago se passa une main dans les cheveux.

_Mais j'ai été gentil, pas vrai ?_, pensa t-il. Ne lui avait t-il pas _constamment _répété à elle ainsi qu'à ces amis de rester loin des Mangemorts pendant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ? A cette époque, il ne voulait pas perdre sa sang de bourbe préférée.

Et pendant le bal de Noël, ne l'ais-je pas laissé tranquille ? Il ne lui avait pas envoyé de piques sur son apparence … Ca ne voulait rien dire peut-être ?

Et maintenant … maintenant qu'il s'était finalement avoué qu'il aimait Hermione, tout allait de travers … elle était vraiment amoureuse de son meilleur ami et elle le détestait plus que jamais … et Drago savait qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance.

Drago posa sa tête entre ses mains.

"Un étudiant debout à minuit? », fit une voix derrière lui.

Drago se retourna en s'attendant à voir Rusard ou un professeur. Heureusement, c'était seulement un fantôme à moitié translucide, et plus particulièrement, Nick Quasi-sans-tête de Gryffondor.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là? », demanda Drago, irrité tout en se déplaçant.

Le fantôme se mit à rire: "J'espère que tu ne penses pas que je dors la nuit, pas vrai? », lui rétorqua t-il en flottant derrière lui.

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Flotter dans le château ou autre chose ? »

"Bien … oui, quelque chose comme cela. »

"Oh.", Draco le regarda et lui fit: " Ca doit être ennuyant d'être un fantôme. »

Nick soupira et acquiesça. "Oui, oui.", lui fit-il tout en prenant un siege. « Je regrette même d'avoir pris ce chemin. Je me demanda pourquoi je n'ai pas pris l'autre …" Il réajusta son cou et soupira profondément. Il se tourna vers Drago et lui sourit. "Quel est ton nom, jeune homme?"

"Drago Malfoy. Et, tu es Nick Quasi-sans-tête, pas vrai ? »

"Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde m'appelle par ce foutu nom.", fit Nick d'un air ennuyé. « J'_ai_ un nom. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington ! »

"C'est un peu long."

"Et bien, appelle-moi _Sir Nick_ alors par la barbe de Merlin ! » Nick secoua exaspérément sa tête et se calma. « Je m'excuse si je suis un peu brusquemais c'est juste que c'est tellement rare pour moi de pouvoir m'asseoir et bavarder avec quelqu'un d'autre. Les jours où je pouvais faire ça, parler avec quelqu'un, me manquent terriblement.

"C'est bon, je comprends.", fit Drago en esquissant un sourire mutin tout en regardant par terre.

« Maintenant, pourquoi es-tu ici au beau milieu de la nuit ? », lui demanda Nick. « Le dîner est fini depuis quelques heures, maintenant. »

"Je n'arrivais pas à dormir."

"N'arrive pas à dormir? Pourquoi, tu es troublé?"

"Non.", mentit Drago.

"Oh.", fit Nick en réajustant sa tête. « Cela ne te dérrange pas de rester avec moi un peu plus longtemps. J'adorerais parler à quelqu'un en ce moment.

Drago acquiesca: "Okay."

"Excellent!" Nick frappa dans ses mains, tout joyeux et commença à parler. De l'autre coté, Drago souriait et l'écoutait.

OoOoOoO

Il était déjà deux heures du matin et Drago était toujours avec Nick, et ils parlaient. Ils s'étaient arrêté un moment, et le silence plana dans la grande salle. Nick était entrain d'entamer un air de musique et Drago pensait à Hermione.

"Nick.", lui fit-il.

Le fantôme le regarda. "Oui?"

"Est-ce que tu as … déjà … et bien … », Drago était réticent à continuer sa phrase. Est-ce que c'était bien de demander un conseil à un fantôme ?

"Vas-y, dis-moi. Ne sois pas peureux. Je suis juste un fantôme, rappelle-toi. »

"Et bien … tu sais …" Les joues de Drago tournèrent au léger rose. "Le Mot avec un 'A' »

Nick cligna des yeux et regarda de nouveau Drago. « Le mot avec un _'A' _? », répéta t-il déconcerté. « Votre génération doit avoir sûrement plein de mots pour cette lettre. »

"Tu sais … _le_ mot en 'A'"

Un mot qui commence par 'A' …", Nick massa sa peau transparente et resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Drago tappota la table de ses doigts, tout en attendant la réponse.

"Ah, oui!", sourit triomphament Nick. « Comme, _Aimer_ ! »

"Taisez-vous" Drago avait maintenant une belle couleur rouge sur le visage. Il savait que personne pouvait les entendre mais il était toujours embarrassé.

Nick l'ignora. "Ta question c'est, est-ce que j'ai déjà _aimé_ quelqu'un dans ma vie?"

« Oui. Bien … as-tu ? »

"Bien sûr, pourquoi n'aurais-je jamais aimé quelqu'un dans ma vie. Nick soupira rêveusement et regarda le plafond enchanté. Il y avait plus d'étoiles qu'auparavant, et le ciel sombre se dégageait. « Ah, oui … la femme que j'aimais était belle et élégante. Et pleine de grâce, bien sur … gentille et polie … ne parlons même pas de son esprit vif… Elle était _parfaite_. »

_Comme Hermione, _songea Drago, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Elle avait beaucoups de prétendants mais je n'était pas l'un d'entre eux. », fit Nick tout en se rappelant ses souvenirs. « Je ne l'avait jamais rencontré … jusqu'à ce fameux jour."

"Que c'est-il passé?"

"Je me promenais autour du lac et j'ai eu la chance de la voir. Elle s'était assise tranquillement sur l'herbe, son ombrelle ouverte, et portait une magnifique robe bleue. Ses boucles brunes lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules et elle m'a regardé. Et j'ai regardé dans ses yeux verts … et j'ai su que je l'aimais. Nick frissonna doucement et ferma les yeux. Il continua. "Tout d'abord, j'ai pensé que ce que je ressentais pour elle n'était pas partagé, mais à ma grande surprise, c'était réciproque. »

Drago écoutait intensément le fantôme. « Et ensuite ? », lui demanda t-il.

« Bien, après cela, nous nous sommes revus en secret.", lui répondit-il. « Chaque nuit était … vraiment unique. Mais ensuite …"

Nick soupira tristement. "Tout s'est terminé."

"Pourquoi?", lui demanda Drago Presque trop rapidement.

"Son père avait arrangé un marriage entre elle et un autre homme. Bien sûr, elle a protesté. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire." Nick secoua sa tête, honteux. "_Je_ ne pouvais rien faire."

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Oh, j'avais trop peur pour le faire.", soupira encore Nick ? « Son père était un homme puissant et je n'étais qu'un adolescent alors … elle voulait que je défende notre amour, elle voulait que j'aille au mariage et que je dise à tout le monde que j'étais l'homme qui l'amait réellement, que j'étais celui qui était fait pour elle … mais je ne l'ai pas fait. »

Drago fronça les sourcils. "Qu'as-tu fais alors?"

"Rien.", lui répondit Nick. "Absolument rien. Et je le regrette maintenant. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment et Drago regarda dans le vide. L'horloge du grand-père qui était dans l'entrée, faisait son éternel _tic-tac_ et Nick se leva tout en allant vers la sortie. Il regarda Drago et lui fit un triste sourire. « C'était sympa de ta part de rester avec moi aussi longtemps. », lui fit-il tranquillement. « Bonne nuit. »

Avant de quitter ka pièce, il se retourna et regarda Drago qui était toujours assit la table des Serpentard. Drago le regarda silencieusement.

« Un petit conseil, Drago. », lui fit le fantôme. « Quand tu trouves quelqu'un et que tu penses qu'elle est la bonne personne pour toi, ne la laisse jamais partir. Ne la laisse jamais partir entre tes mains. »

Drago le regarda.

"Fais confiance à un fantôme pour la première fois dans ta vie."

Et avec un dernier signe d'au revoir, Nick quasi sans tête passa au travers du mur et disparut, laissant un Drago vraiment inspiré seul dans la Gande Salle.

* * *


	5. Chapitre 5: Des mots durs

_**Disclamer**: Rien est à moi, tout est à JK Rowlings ainsi qu'à **Erythros**_

_**Note de la traductrice: **Hellooo tout le monde Un petit chapitre avant une longue pause spécial blocus ;) Et puis, je suis affreusement désolée pour cette fic que j'ai baptisée la plus guimauveuse qu'il soit lool Je le reconnais mais c'est pas pour ça que j'arrêtrerais de la traduire, un peu de guimauve de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal Et puis guimauve + guimauve guimauve _

_Bref, j'vois également que certains ont bien aimé la partie du mot en 'A', j'dois dire que j'me suis bien marrée en lisant ce passage du chapitre précédent. Un grand merci à Darkim the Queen of the konery, dragonia, Harana, LunDer, Dark-Mione, Red-hair1990, Loufoca _

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _

* * *

_**Except her **_

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_Chapitre Cinq : des mots durs de la personne qu'il aime _

_OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire.

Oui, Drago allait définitivement suivre les conseils de Nick et prouver à Hermione qu'elle était sienne, mais la question était …

Comment?

Drago joua avec sa baguette entre les doigts. Il s'installa au fond de la classe, sans regarder la constellation que leur montrait leur professeur d'Astronomie, madame Sinistra. Hermione et ses deux meilleurs amis étaient au fond de la classe, écrivaient des notes sur leurs parchemins.

Drago la regarda avec précaution quand elle travaillait, sa plume dans sa main droite. Elle écrivait tout ce qui était essentiel et important, avec grâce et regardait leur professeur tout en buvant ses paroles. Hermione souri légèrement quand elle apprit quelque chose de nouveau et le cœur de Drago se sentait léger comme il l'était tout le temps quand il voyait sa bien-aimée sourire.

« Maintenant, mettez vous par deux. », leur fit le professeur Sinistra. Elle sorti sa baguette et la fit bouger. Ainsi, quelques télescopes apparurent. « Bon, je sais que vous avez tous vos propres télescopes mais ceux-ci sont les seuls que vous pourrez utiliser ce soir. Comme il n'y en a pas assez pour tous, deux personne devront s'en partager un. »

Il y eu un brouhaha dans la salle quand les élèves se mirent par deux devant les télescopes. Drago regarda la pièce pour voir si l'un des Serpentard était seul, mais apparemment, ils s'étaient déjà mis en pair. Il soupira et se dirigea vers l'un des télescopes.

_Je crois que je vais devoir travailler en solo_, songea t-il. Mais à ce moment, le professeur Sinistra désigna quelqu'un qui était derrière lui. Drago regarda la personne.

Et, là, derrière son professeur, se trouvait Hermione.Drago rougit et regarda ses chaussures.

« Apparemment, Miss Granger ne travaille avec personne. », sourit le professeur Sinistra. « Alors, elle travaillera avec vous, Mr Malfoy. »

Et elle les laissa. Drago se retourna et regarda dans le télescope. Hermione était toujours debout.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis avec _toi._ « fit Hermione en appuyant bien fort sur le dernier mot. Dragose fit tout petit.

« Et bien », lui répondit-il. »« Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher pas vrai ? »

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait s'y mettre ?» Hermione ouvrit son livre d'Astronomie en colère et commença à tourner les pages.

Drago se demanda pourquoi Hermione était en colère._Tu ne peux pas l'en blâmer_, lui fit une voix dans sa tête. _Tout le monde le sait, tu as été emmerdant avec elle ces six dernières années._

Drago rit légèrement la tête à cette pensée et Hermione le remarqua. « Tu es vraiment taré de rire pour aucune raison. »

« Il n'y a aucune loi qui interdise une personne de rire ! »

« Et bien, non mais … ça montre tout simplement que. »

Drago la regarda et fronça les sourcils. « Et bien, je pense que tu es folle égalementd'aimer quelqu'un commeWeasley. »

Hermione devint rouge ded colère, de nouveau, et Drago regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais aucun mot ne vint. Il se tint là, incapable de dire la moindre chose, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Lui, au moins, il m'aime. », lui rétorqua Hermione. « Je parie que personne ne t'_aime_, comment quelqu'un pourrait aimer quelqu'un d'aussi insensible et froid que _toi_ ? »

Pendant que les mots d'Hermione sortaient de la bouche d'Hermione,le coeur de Drago fit un bond. Hermione le haïssait réellement et détestait chaque partie de lui.

Hermione continua. « Oh, j'avais oublié que tu étais un Malfoy. Les Malfoy ne ressentent rien. », se moqua t-elle tout en retournant dans son livre, sans lui lancer un seul regard.


	6. Chapitre 6:Pourquoi estce que je l'aime

_**Except her **_

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_**Disclamer et tite note**: Alors, bah pour l'histoire, c'est comme d'hab, voir disclamer chapitre 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Sinon he remercie tout le monde pour les review merci beaucoup et bonne lecture à tous J'suis désolée de faire en vitesse cette fois-ci, mais j'ai pas le temps ... Bizzouxxx à tous ! _

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_ : _Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aime ?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le cours d'astronomie se termina enfin. Le professeur Sinistra frappa dans ses mains plusieurs fois, les faisant lever la tête vers elle. « Très bien, tout le monde. », leur fit-elle à haute voix. « S'il vous plait, prenez tous vos télescopes et donnez-les moi.

Il y eut un léger bruit dans la classe quand tous lui obéirent. Hermione prit l'objet en bois qui était sur leur télescope qui servait à ranger leur téléscope et l'ouvrit. « Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu _es_ supposé faire ? », demanda t-elle à Drago. Sa voix était froide et dure, et ses yeux étaient plein deméchanceté.

Drago ne releva pas. Il démembra le télescope et, partie par partie, le replaça dans son étui. Hermione le regarda, ses bras croisés, la tête haute. Elle se demandait pourquoi il était comme cela: tellement calme et civilisé. Par le passé, il n'avait jamais fait ce qu'Hermione lui demandait sans se plaindre.

L'étui se referma dans avec un claquement sec. Drago la regarda avec une expression indéfinissable. « Tu peux faire mieux que cela, Granger. »

"Faire mieux que quoi, Malfoy?", lui ricana t-elle. « Te dire la vérité, c'est-à-dire que tu es un connard stupide et insensible.

« Pourquoi es-tu tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un comme Weasley ? », lui demanda calmement Drago, ses yeux rivés sur le sol. Hermione blanchit et le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

Elle ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Drago Malfoy, son ennemi, lui demandait une question très personnelle à propos de sa relation amoureuse avec Ron ?. Une question que même son plus proche ami ses plus proches amis n'avaient jamais… n'avait jamais pensé lui poser …

« Pourquoi est-ce que _tu _me pose cette question, soudainement ? », lui demanda t-elle.

« Ais-je tort de te la poser ? »

« Venant de toi, oui."

"Très bien." Drago se leva, semblant défait,prit l'étui et se dirigea vers le professeur Sinistra, laissant Hermione, seule.

OoOoOoOoO

Il était trois heures et quart du matin quand Hermione abandonna l'idée de dormir. Elle ne parvenait pas à cesser de penser et de se reposer la question de Draco, tellement elle la hantait. Elle se leva et prit sa cape noire. Hermione l'enfila et attrapa le boutde bois qui restait toujours sur sa table de nuit, qui devait inévitablement être sa baguette et, silencieusement sorti dans leur salle commune. Elle se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers le portrait aussi vite qu'elle le pu et, quand elle fut enfin dehors, elle se dirigea vers son endroit préféré. Un petit mais adorable balcon qui se trouvait au cinquième étage.

Une fois arrivée au balcon, Hermione s'assit sur une des marches. Elle regarda le ciel encore sombre, éparpillé d'étoiles. Le vent soufflait doucement, faisant secouer les arbres sur le parc et, Hermione ferma les yeux en soupirant. Elle aimait tout simplement être ici … ici, dans ce lieu ou elle oubliait le sentiment de tristesse qui l'enveloppait ainsi que tous ces problèmes. Tout ce qu'elle sentait c'était la paix intérieure, pure.

Elle y resta jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Le ciel perdit de sa noirceur et fut remplacé par l'aube et ses couleurs jaunes. Hermione entendit les faibles chants des oiseaux sous elle et soupira encore une fois. Elle ne se sentait pas en paix ce matin. Pas une fois, la question de Drago était sortie de sa tête. Et maintenant elle était confuse et se sentait coupable. Elle se sentait mal d'avoir été si méchante avec lui … .

Et, ce qui l'ennuyait le plus, c'était qu'elle ne savait pas quelle réponse elle aurait donné à Drago. Hermione regarda le soleil se lever à l'horizon, une phrase trottant dans sa tête: _Je suis tombée amoureuse de Ron parce que _

Et, à sa grande stupeur, elle ne put trouver les bons mots pour la finir.

* * *


	7. Chapitre 7: Elle ne t'aime pas

_**Disclamer**: Hellooo J'espère que vous avez tous passé un excellent Noël et réveillon ! Le mien était sympa mais crevant le suis 'couchée' à 5h00 du mat ;) J'ai pas trop l'habitude de ses heures tardives lool mais ça fait du bien de temps en temps ... après les exam's on remet ça, mais c'est la belle vieuuuhhh mdr _

_Bref, avec tout ca, j'en oublie le principal, rien est à moi, tout est à la killeuze de Dumbledore ( on peut l'dire ) et à celle de Sirius qui est, techniquement, la même personne GGRrrrrr lool Et puis tout està l'auteuze de cette fic qui est **Erythros**_ _Merci beaucoup pour vos adorables review continuez comme ça et bonne lecture à tous ! _

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_**Except her**_

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

_**Chapitre 7** : Elle ne t'aime pas_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je l'aime parce que …

Elle regarda Ron, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Après des heures et des heures de réflexion pour savoir pourquoi elle l'aimait, elle abandonna.

Mais, songea t-elle, elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir une raison pour l'aimer … pour elle il était spécial … à ses yeux, il était unique par rapport aux autres. N'était-ce pas une raison suffisante ?

Hermione sorti de sa rêverie quand Ron plaça ses mains au-dessus des siennes. « Tu vas bien ? », lui demanda t-il d'une voix inquiète. « Tu es bien pâle. » Ses yeux étaient consterné et, à ce moment, Hermione plongea les siens dans les yeux bleus de son petit-ami.Elle lui sourit de façon rassurante et lui serra tendrement les mains. « Oui. », lui répondit-elle. « Je suis juste fatiguée, c'est tout. »

Ron lui sourit en retour et puis continua la discussion qu'il avait avec Harry. Hermione soupira silencieusement et ouvrit le livre qui se trouvait devant elle. Ses lèvres formèrent un léger sourire quand elle tourna les pages et songea: _Tu vois, Malfoy, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir des raisons pour aimer Ron._

Et, une fois dit, cela la consola, et sesdoutesétaient partis.

OoOoOo

Il était sept heures du soir. Drago et le reste de Poudlard étaient dans la grande salle et mangeaient leur dîner. Il s'était assit entre Crabbe et Goyle, et devant lui se trouvait Pansy Parkinson qui flirtait avec lui sans gêne. Mais il ne faisait pas attention à elle. Il regardait derrière elle. Et son attention fut captivée pat une Gryffondor de septième année … _sa_ Gryffondor.

_Hermione, _l'appela t-il d'une voix silencieuse. Elle était encore devant Ron, à table, et à côté d'Harry. Ses boucles tombaient en cascades, doucement sur ces épaules et, son sourire, même en étant loin de lui, il lui avait touché le cœur et fait tremblé ses genoux.

« Cela ne veut rien dire. » Drago se tourna brusquement vers Pansy. Elle avait un regard déformé par le dégoût, elle ressemblait alors de plus en plus a un pékinois. Ses yeux bleus clair étaient enflammé d'une colère non contenue. « Tu ne seras jamais capable d'atteindre _son _cœur. »

" Le coeur de qui?", mentit Drago.

Pansy regarda derrière son épaule et fixa la table des Gryffondors. « Tu sais de _qui _je veux parler, Drago. », lui répondit-elle en reportant son attention sur lui. Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement.

« Ferme la, Parkinson. » Drago se leva de la table des Serpentard et sortit immédiatement de la grande salle. Cependant, Pansy le suivit à l'extérieur.

« Laisse-moi seul ! », fit Dray tout en se dépêchant quand Pansy le suivit.

« Tu ne peux pas l'aimer ! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas m'aider, _moi_ ? », cria t-elle désespérément en lui attrapant le bras pour qu'il se tourne vers elle. Elle lui prit la main et la posa sur sa taille. « Drago, je suis juste là … devant _toi_ … _Je suis _la seule qui t'aime ! »

Draco grimaça. Il y avait un grand silence, tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre, c'était le bruit provenant de la grande sale.Pansy le retenait toujours mais il la repoussa. « Tires-toi, Pansy. », lui murmura t-il froidement. Il regarda à son visage qui avait prit une belle couleur magenta, elle pleurait.

« Qu'a t-_elle_, que je n'ai pas ? », lui cria t-elle. Drago commençait à marcher.

_Tout_, songea t-il. _Son sourire, ses yeux … son cœur, son esprit_.

Pansy courut après lui. Elle essaya de le rattraper mais n'y parvint pas. Il était trop rapide … et Drago ne voulait pas s'arrêter pour elle. Quand il s'apprêta à changer de corridor, elle hurla une phrase qui le fit ralentir.

« Elle ne t'aime pas ! »

Lentement, ses mots firent écho dans le corridor. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Les voix des étudiants qui mangeaient leur dîner semblaient s'être tues et Drago était perdu. Il regarda Pansy.

« Met toi bien ça dans la tête, Drago. », lui fit-elle durement. Tandis que ses larmes coulaient toujours sur son visage et qu'elle était désespérée, la voix de Pansy fut dure et confiante comme toujours quand elle lui fit: « Hermione Granger _ne_ t'aimera _jamais_. »

Et, à ce moment précis, Drago se sentit mourir.


	8. Chapitre 8: Une once d'espoir

_**Except Her**_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_**disclamer**_: Rien est à moi comme d'habitude tout est a JK Rowling ( qui ne le sait pas ?) ainsi qu'à _**Erythros**_ et puis, un grand merci à Miss Lup Lup ainsi qu'à Ilys pour avoir lu avant que je ne poste :D Sinon, comme l'a si joliment dit Ilys ca va chier pour ne pas être vulgère, y'en a un qui va avoir droit à ... une scène Les feux de l'amour dernière saison :D !Bonne lecture à tout le monde et puis merci encore pour vos review

* * *

_**Chapitre 8** : Une once d'espoir_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une simple rose et des pétales à cotéétait sur son bureau. Les pétalesbougeaient quandle vent soufflait mais ellesne s'envolaient pas. Hermione posa ses affaires sur sa chaise et la prit. Elle la regarda attentivement, précautionneusement en les plaçant dans le creux de sa main.

C'était la deuxième fois cette semaine qu'elle trouvait des pétales de rose dans sa chambre. Elle s'était demandé si ce n'était pas une idée romantique de Ron pour la flatter et l'emmener ensuite dîner à Pré-au-Lard mais elle savait très bien que son petit ami ne penserait jamais faire une telle chose … Tout d'abord, il la flattait déjà bien assez avec ses démonstrations d'affection, et ce, tous les jours et, même si elle détestait devoir se l'admettre, cela lui prendrait une année entière pour l'emmener dîner dans restaurant chic.

Hermione s'assit sur sa chaise et soupira _Ca commence à devenir ennuyant_, pensa t-elle. _D'abord la lettre et maintenant, ça._

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ? » Hermione tourna la tête pour apercevoir Harry et Ron qui regardaient la roseet les pétalesde façon très curieuse. Elle la mit rapidement dans le creux de sa main et mit les pétales dans une des poches de son sac.

Ron s'assit à sa gauche et Harry à sa droite. « Qu'est-ce que tu tenais dans les mains ? », lui demanda de nouveau Ron en se tournant vers elle.

« Oh, … ça. », lui répondit Hermione. Elle agita la main de manière insouciante "Juste des trucs à jeter, c'est tout". « Oh, okay. », marmonna Ron tout en essayant de voir ce qu'il y avait au travers du sac. Hermione regarda la réaction de Ron et, après un moment, il prit une brochure et la lui tendit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Ron ? », lui demanda Hermione en le visionnant lisant c mieux. C'était une sorte de dépliant qui avertissait l'arrivée d'une sorte d'événement.

« Et bien, tu vois, il y a une fête foraine qui vient à Pré-au-Lard. »

« Et … ? »

« Elle vient tous les huit ans uniquement et, cette année, cela va se dérouler le week end prochain. C'est notre prochaine visite du village. », lui expliqua t-il. « Elle va ouvrir tout le week end du début de la matinée jusqu'à minuit et, depuis que Dumbledore a permis à toutes les sixièmes ainsi qu'aux septièmes années de rester au village jusqu'à la nuit tombée, je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi. »

Hermione le regarda et lui sourit: « Bien sûr, Ron. » Et puis, elle prit gentiment les mains de Ron dans les siennes.

* * *

Drago enleva calmement une pétale. Il était assis quelque part dans le coin de la sombre tour des Serpentards, là où personne ne pourrait remarquer ses étranges agissements. Là, il était réputé pour être un sang pur, froid, ne s'occupant jamais de pétales à offrir à une Gryffondor qui ne l'aimait pas et qui l'ignorait.

Il soupira tristement, se souvenant de l'altercation avec Pansy. Son cœur se déchirait toujours avec peine quand il se remémorait ses mots même s'ils avaient été ditil y a deux semaines, il se sentait mal rien qu'en y repensant. Mais il ne voulait pas prendre la peine de croire ce qu'elle disait parce qu'il savait qu'il y avait toujours un espoir.

Il avait toujours une chance pour qu'Hermione l'aime en retour.

* * *

« Hermione ! »

Hermione se tourna et aperçut la jeune Ginny Weasley qui courrait en zigzaguant entre les étudiants. Elle sourit quand elle vit la rouquine s'arrêter pile poil devant elle et s'appuyer sur le mur à coté d'elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Ginny ? », lui demanda t-elle. « Ta classe n'est pas dans ce couloir. »

« Tu … as reçu … un …. Paquet. », lui fit elle en respirant entre chaque mot pour récupérer de sa course.

« Quoi ? »

« Tiens. » Ginny prit quelque chose de son sac et le tendit à Hermione. « Je l'ai trouvé dans la Salle Commune. »

Hermione regarda le paquet tout en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. C'était une rose. Une rose blanche. Elle était de la même couleur que les centaines de pétales qu'elle avait reçue depuis quelques semaines et qu'elle avait rangé dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

Il y avait un mot attaché au paquet. Hermione, de sa main tremblante d'excitation trouva finalement qui était son admirateur secret, et trembla quand elle ouvrit le mot.

_Une rose pour une rose qui est encore plus belle que celle-là._

C'était tout. Rien de plus.

Hermione regarda Ginny. Elle était plus confuse que jamais. « De qui est-ce ? », lui demanda t-elle.

Ginny haussa ses épaules et secoua sa tête. « Je ne sais pas. », lui répondit-elle. « De Ron ? »

Hermione rougit et serra la rose étroitement . "Je ne pense pas que ton frère puisse être _si_ romantique."

« Pourquoi pas ? Il _avait_ planifié ton anniversaire avec beaucoup de romantisme. »

"Non … Il ne peut pas avoir écrit ce mot."

« Demande le lui alors. Ou demande à Harry. »

Hermione fit un sourire: « Très bien, je le ferais. » Elle prit son sac et l'ajusta à son épaule. « Merci pour tout Ginny. »

« De rien. »

Et, ceci dit, elle prirent toutes les deux des chemins différents pour se rentre à leur cours respectifs.

* * *

Son esprit était plus perplexe que jamais. _Une rose pour une rose qui est encore plus belle que celle-là …_Qui, dans son esprit, pouvait bien la considérer _elle_, Hermione Granger, comme plus belle qu'une _rose_ ?

Elle regarda la rose qui était dans sa main et soupira, défaitiste. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la tour des Gryffondors et, une fois arrivée devant la Salle Commune, s'arrêta.

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'était ouvert et elle était consternée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ma chérie ? », lui demanda t-elle.

Hermione la regarda et lui sourit tristement. « Oh, rien. »

« Est-ce cette _rose _qui vient du jeune Weasley ? »

Hermione cacha encore plus la rose dans son dos. « Je ferais mieux d'entrer … Poppycock. »

Et le portrait la laissa passer pour laisser place au couloir qui menait à la Salle Commune. Hermione remercia la Grosse Dame et entra prudemment. Elle savait que Ron serait juste à l'intérieur, assit devant la cheminée tout en parlant avec Harry. Et ensuite, il la verrait avec une rose dans la main … Elle frissona en songeant à la réaction qu'il aurait quand il la verrait avec. Elle savait qu'il allait exploser.

Quand elle arriva au bout du couloir, Hermione s'arrêta et respira profondément. _Et bien, nous y voilà_, pensa t-elle, le cœur battant, _un, deux, trois …._

Et, elle entra dans la Salle Commune. Hermione regarda et prit un air désolé quand elle lui fit: « Ron, je … »

Et elle cria, choquée. Ses mains recouvrirent sa bouche et la rose ainsi que son sac tombèrent sur le sol. Ses yeux s'élargirent et les larmes dans ses yeux menaçaient de couler.

Sa tête se vida soudainement…Et son esprit sombra dans la confusion la plus totale ... Parce que, juste devant la cheminée, dans le milieu de la Salle commune qui était vide, se trouvaient Ron et Lavande.

Ron et Lavande.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

En train de s'embrasser.

* * *


	9. Chapitre 9: Les gens changent

**Except her**

OoOoOoOoO

**_Chapitre 9_** : _Les gens changent_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi l'homme qu'elle aimait l'avait trahie quand elle lui avait tout donné ? Quand elle jurait qu'elle n'aimait personne d'autre que lui ? Quand elle regardait presonne d'autre que lui ?

Hermione mit ses jambes autour de ses genoux. Son cœur lui faisait mal, et battait frénétiquement avec peine. Son visage était secoué de larme, elle regardait le ciel sombre au-dessus d'elle. Elle était encore une fois sur son balcon secret, ou elle essayait veinement d'éclaircir son esprit.

Elle ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'il s'était passé depuis seulement quelques heures. Ron, qui disait l'aimer jusqu'à l'infini, l'avait abandonnée.

Trahie.

Il lui avait fait tellement de mal.

Elle pouvait l'entendre lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé … il avait essayé de la convaincre que c'était la faute de Lavande. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé … elle l'avait vu avec une autre fille dans les bras.

Tout ce qu'elle entendit de justesse futquatre mots. Quatre mots qu'elle savait être de purs mensonges.

« Je t'aime Hermione … ! »

Et, elle l'avait giflé. Elle l'avait giflé à la joue avec toute la force et la colère qu'elle pouvait trouver en elle.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre quand une seule larme coulasur sa joue. Elle regarda sur le sol ou se trouvait la rose blanche qu'elle avait reçue plutôt dans la journée. Elle la prit dans ses mains, se demandant pourquoi elle l'avaitprise inconsciemment avec elle.

Elle la fit tourner dans ses doigts et la regarda pendant quelques minutes et, soudainement, se souvint que celui qui la lui avait donné l'aimait.

Qui probablement l'aimait.

Hermione regarda encore la rose. Et, une pensée lui vint.

Et si, pensa t-elle la personne qui lui avait donné la rose l'aimait réellement ?

Et si, il l'aimait bien plus que Ron ne l'avait jamais aimé ?

Hermione soupira et regarda ailleurs.

OoOoO

Le week end de la foire à Pré au Lard arriva. Même si l'air était un peu plus frais que d'habitude, cela n'arrêta pas pour autant l'envie desétudiants de se balader dans la petite ville.Une fois le déjeuner terminé, chacun se tient prêt dans la cour du château pour prendre une des calèches qui allait à Pré au Lard.

Hermione ajusta sa cape et son écharpe et entra dans l'une d'elle. Elle préférait visiter la ville toute seule et elle avait donné comme excuse à Harry qu'elle voulait réfléchir. Elle n'avait pas voulu dire quoi que ce soit à Ron parce que l'horrible souvenir de l'avoir vu avec Lavande était encore très présent dans son esprit. _De plus_, songea t-elle tristement, _il irait avec Lavande à la foire_. Elle serra les doigts de colère à la mention du prénom de Lavande.

A ce moment, quelqu'un d'autre entra dans la calèche et s'assit sur le siège en face d'elle et ferma la porte. Hermione leva la tête, mettant de coté son moment de réflexion,et essaya de voir qui était cette personne. C'était un garçon avec des cheveux blonds, presque blancs, avec une peau pâle et des yeux gris foncés. Les yeux d'Hermione se baissèrent et elle vit qu'il avait une cape noire … avec un serpent en argent.

* * *

Sans hésitation, Hermione le regarda et lui lança: « Pourquoi, avec toutes les calèches qu'il y a, as-tu dû choisir la mienne, Malfoy ? »

Malfoy lui fit un sourire moqueur et croisa les bras. La calèche commença à avancer et était entrain de faire son chemin sur la route mal entretenue. « Le destin, je crois. », lui répondit-il en faisant le malin. « Pourquoi es-tu seule ? Où est ton petit-ami ? »

Hermione regarda ailleurs. « C'est pas de tes affaires. » Elle était encore entrain de se souvenir de l'horrible 'événement'. La colère s'insinuait en elle et même si elle essayait de le cacher, elle savait que le garçon devant elle avait remarqué son changement d'humeur.

« Des problèmes comme dans toutes les relations, je suppose. », murmura t-il. « D'habitude, vous êtes inséparables. »

Le silence s'installa dans la calèche pendant quelques minutes. Hermione regarda par la fenêtre. Elle sentit les yeux de Malfoy qui la sondaient. Il l'ennuyait et, elle préféra ne pas le regarder.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », lui demanda t-il en brisant le silence. »

« Pourquoi me le demandes-tu ? »

« Sans raison. Peut-être pour parler ? »

« Je refuse de répondre à cette question pour la simple raison que je préfère ne pas parler de mes problèmes personnels à la personne que je déteste. », lui fit Hermione tout en regardant dans ses yeux gris, et elle fut envoûtée par eux pour la deuxième fois dans sa vie.

Hermione, se sont de simples **yeux** …

Mais ils étaient différents de tous les autres. Ils étaient insondables … s'était des yeux gris mystérieux qui vous donnaient l'irrésistible envie de voir ce qui ce cachait derrière eux … Ils l'hypnotisaient à un tel point qu'elle aurait été capable de les regarder pendant toute sa vie … Hermione savait que les yeux chocolats de Ron _( **NdT**: Ils sont pas bleus normalement ? Bref, je ne fais que traduire lool, je continue :D)_ n'avaient pas du tout l'effet que lui faisaient les yeux de Malfoy.

Ceux de Malfoy la calmait même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

« Tu me détestes tant que ca, pas vrai, Granger ? », lui fit Malfoy.

Hermione sorti de sa rêverie et réalisa qu'ils étaient presque à Pré au Lard. Elle détourna du regard de Malfoy et acquiesça. « Tu devrais pourtant le savoir. Tu devrais savoir que tu es toujours cet enfoiré de Serpentard. »

« Les gens changent. »

« Sauf toi. » Hermione le regarda pour voir sa réaction et savait qu'elle serait violente.

Mais il resta inhabituellement calme: « Je suis une autre personne, Hermione. »

La calèche s'arrêta quand ils arrivèrent à la gare de Pré au Lard. Malfoy resserra sa cape autour de lui et mit son écharpe aux couleurs argent autour de son cou.Puis, après avoir lancé un dernier regard à Hermione, sortit et disparu dans la masse des étudiants qui étaient dans la gare.

Hermione blanchit, elle était choquée. Pas seulement par la surprise qu'avaient provoqué les paroles de Malfoy mais parce que depuis la première fois qu'elle le connaissait, Malfoy l'avait appelée par son prénom. Hermione.

Hermione. Pas Granger, mais Hermione. Et bizarrement, elle s'en senti flattée.

* * *

_**Note de la traductrice:** Voilà un chapitre, je sais il a été long à venir mais le principal c'est qu'il soit la :D Bref, j'espère que vous l'aimerez et je vous remercie toutes pour les review, elles me font toujours autant plaisir Un grand merci à lupinette pour le postage de ce chapitre Petit problème technique avec mon ordi qui ne veut pas aller à l'endroit pour ajouter les chapitres :S Bref, l'histoire est toujours à **Erythros** Bonne lecture ! _


	10. Chapitre 10: J'aimerais

_**Note de la traductrice: **Alors, je remercie Ilys pour la correction de ce chapitre et rien n'est à moi, comme d'habitude ! Tout est d'abord à JK Rowling ainsi qu'à __**Erythros** ! Merci beaucoup pour vos review Ah, oui, je vais demander à l'auteuze de La coupe de feu l'alternative si je peux reprendre la traduction de Le Soda Noir, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai_

_d'abord demandé à Le Soda Noir qui est d'accord Un ti passage vers le bouton Go qui se trouve en bas à gauche est grandement recommandé surprise à la clef mdr Bonne lecture à tous ! _

_OoOoOoOoO_

_**Except her**_

_OoOoOoOoO_

_**Chapitre 10 : **J'aimerais _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils étaient là, jute devant ses yeux.

Ron Weasley et Lavande Brown.

Ils étaient à l'intérieur des Trois Balais, blottis l'un contre l'autre, les bras de Ron autour de la soi-disant 'amie' d'Hermione. Son expression était nonchalante et, c'était évident que cela ne le dérangeait pas d'avoir cette fille à coté de lui.

Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de larmes quand elle se retira auprès de la fenêtre embuée. _Comment a-t-il pu ?_, songea t-elle avec douleur. _Comment peut-il me faire ça ?_

Une larme glissa sur son visage pâle.

_Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?_

OoOoOoO

_Plop_.

_Plop_.

_Plop_.

Les "_plop_" venaient des petits cailloux que Drago lançait un par un dans le lac. Ils troublaient le silence de l'eau en créant des petites vaguelettes mais il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il faisait. Son esprit était encore tourné vers Hermione … mais en réalité, toutes ses pensées ces jours-ci allaient toujours vers elle

Hermione.

Jamais quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Drago soupira et s'arrêta pour regarder le ciel. Il était sombre et on pouvait déjà y voir quelques étoiles. Il réalisa qu'il était déjà tard mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

En plus, il savait que les septièmes années avaient la permission de rentrer tard au château à chaque sortie à Pré au Lard.

Un criquet poussa un petit cri.

Et, il y eu un autre son et seulement cette fois, Drago sut que c'était autre chose. Il se tourna doucement et dégaina sa baguette comme une épée et marmonna: « Lumos. » Une petite lumière éclaira l'endroit sombre où il se trouvait.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me pointes ce bout de bois dessus, Malfoy ? », fit une voix aigue dans les ténèbres. « C'est seulement moi, la sang de bourbe, Granger ! » Et, sans plus attendre, une petite silhouette émergea, tenant dans sa main ce qui semblait être une bouteille de Bièreaubeurre. Drago baissa sa baguette en réalisant que c'était elle.

Hermione. La prunelle de ses yeux.

Hermione gloussa en agitant sa bouteille avant de chanceler jusqu'à un tronc d'arbre. Drago l'attrapa quand elle faillit tomber et elle se mit à rire encore plus fort. « Tu as bu ? » lui demanda t-il quand il l'aida à se tenir droite.

« Je pense bien … »

« Mais la Bièreaubeurre n'a jamais cet effet sur les humains. »

« Je pense que quelqu'un a mis quelque chose dedans quand je suis allée à la Tête de Sanglier »

« Pourquoi es-tu allée là-bas ? »

« Oh… pour boire et oublier tous mes problèmes. »

« Je vais te ramener tout de suite au château. » Drago lui prit le bras et l'amena hors des ténèbres où ils se trouvaient. Mais Hermione résista.

« Je suis capable d'y retourner toute seule, mais merci. »

« Tu as bu, Hermione. », lui fit-il d'une voix sévère tout en la tenant par la taille.

Et, Hermione s'arrêta. Elle le regarda et Drago cligna des yeux. Ses joues étaient roses et elle lui fit un petit sourire. « J'aime bien quand tu utilises mon prénom. »

Drago lui rendit son sourire. « C'est parce que j'aime bien ton prénom. » Il la laissa et Hermione faillit tomber. Drago la retint encore une fois et lui fit: « Peut-être que je devrais prendre soin de toi. »

Et il le fit, sans attendre la réaction d'Hermione.

OoOoOoO

Heureusement, il y avait encore quelques calèches dans la gare. Drago grimpa dans l'une d'elle avec Hermine dans ses bras et la fit asseoir sur l'un des sièges. Il ferma la porte et s'assit à côté d'elle.

La calèche commença à avancer et fit son chemin jusqu'à Poudlard. Hermione resta silencieuse et Drago la regarda de ses yeux gris, sondant son expression. Il soupira et regarda par la fenêtre. _(**NdT**: lool et voui, chacun son tour mdr, après on va voir Dray bourré, ça serait drôle mdr)_

« Pourquoi est-ce que des gens doivent en trahir d'autres ? »

Drago regarda Hermione qui regardait le paysage plongé dans les ténèbres. « C'est l'instinct naturel. », lui répondit-il.

« Est-ce que tu mets dedans également les personnes que tu aimes ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Le silence les enveloppa de nouveau. Drago se rapprocha de la jeune fille et tourna son visage pour qu'elle lui fasse face. « Hermione ? »

Son visage était inondé de larmes silencieuses. Elle arborait maintenant une expression douloureuse et ses lèvres tremblèrent quand elle les mordit.

Et Drago sut ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ron Weasley l'avait profondément blessée. Elle était émotionnellement fatiguée et s'était forcée à boire pour tout oublier. Il la rapprocha de lui et plaça ses mains sur son visage. Hermione tremblait maintenant et gémit alors qu'elle pleurait.

OoOoOoO

Et ils restèrent comme cela très longtemps. Hermione arrêta de pleurer et était sur le point de s'endormir. Drago lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux et laissa sa tête se reposer sur son épaule.

« Drago … », lui murmura t-elle calmement.

« Hmm?"

"Merci."

Drago resserra son étreinte sans répondre à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Le château apparut devant eux et quand ils s'en approchèrent, ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Hermione se blottit encore un peu plus contre lui, ses yeux déjà fermés. Elle fit un petit sourire quand elle s'agrippa à sa cape, elle lui parla doucement et prononça la phrase que Drago ne voulait pas entendre.

« J'aimerais juste que tu sois Ron. »

Et il laissa tomber son bras à côté d'elle alors qu'elle s'était finalement endormie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	11. Chapitre 11: Je ne peux pas

_Note de la Traductrice: Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà le 11ème chapitre et le avant, avant, avant, avant dernier chapitre de cette traduction lol J'espère seulement que vous allez l'aimer et que j'aurais tout plein de review en rentrant la semaine prochaine mdr J'vais esayer de poster demain Amnésie mais je ne promet rien parce que j'ai mon raport, un travail en histoire ainsi qu'un travail de socio à terminer pour vendredi ... les salaud ils me pourrissent la vie juste avant de partir Merci à Miss Lup et Ilys pour leurs corrections ! Bref, l'histoire appartient **Erythros** et tout est à JK Rowling_

* * *

_OoOoOoOoO_

_**Except her **_

_OoOoOoOoO_

_**Chapitre 11 : **Je ne peux pas_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ce n'était pas juste.

C'était vraiment injuste. Il était là, aimait une fille de tout son cœur qui, en retour, pensait qu'il étaittotalement méprisable.

Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste ?

Drago ne pouvait comprendre. Il envisagea d'abandonner, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. C'était clair qu'Hermione était très amoureuse de son meilleur ami. En plus, il savait qu'il y avait des millions de filles dans le monde, à la fois moldu et sorcier qui méritaient mieux d'avoir son cœur que la fille avec qui il désirait être.

Mais il _voulait_ Hermione.

Elle était la seule fille avec qui il se sentait vivant. Personne d'autre n'avait son intelligence ni sa beauté. Personne ne possédait son rire ou son sourire. Personne d'autre n'avait son aura qui avait attiré Drago en premier lieu.

Personne d'autre, dans tout l'univers, était _comme_ Hermine Granger. Personne n'avait capturé son cœur, sauf elle.

Et probablement, réalisa t-il, c'était pour cela qu'il était déterminé àà la faire sienne.

Mais, il se souvint de ce qu'elle lui avait dit la nuit où ils étaient seuls dans la calèche. _J'aurais aimé que tu sois Ron._

Même si elle avait bu, il savait très bien qu'elle ne mentait pas. Elle aimait toujours Ron Weasley.

Et pas qu'un peu en plus. Comment pouvait-il le concurrencer et gagner ?

OoOoOoO

Hermione ferma les yeux pendant qu'elle lisait le livre d'arithmancie. Elle le lisait depuis le début de la journée sur la terrasse du château, sans vouloir faire autre chose tant qu'elle n'aurait pas terminé ce livre. Alors, ses yeux était fatigués. Bien que ses yeux soient fatigués, elle ne s'était pas arrêtée. C'était, après tout, pour elle, le seul moyen de ne pas penser à son ex petit-ami. Son espritavait déjà vagabondé plusieurs foissur Ron et, il avait cessé quand elle avait finalement décidé de se focaliser sur un lourd sujet, son sujet préféré.

Pas que le souvenir désagréable de Ron serait vite oublié.

_Et voilà, j'y repense encore_, pensa Hermione en tournant rageusement la page quand l'image du rouquin traversa son esprit. _Arrête ça, Hermione. Tu te fais du mal pour rien._

Un groupe de jeunes de deuxième année passa près d'elle, perturbant le calme dans lequel elle se trouvait. Hermione soupira et referma le livre. Il faisait très beau aujourd'hui et là, elle étudiait l'arithmancie. Même si c'était quelque chose qu'elle aimait beaucoup,cela ne lui remontait pas le moral pour autant. Elle leva les yeux et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent une seconde sur un endroit près du lac, près du saule pleureur.

_Une semaine auparavant, elle avait beaucoup apprécié d'y aller, une après-midi comme celle si, seule avec Ron. Elle était dans ses bras et riait aux plaisanteries qu'il faisait à propos de tout ce qui attirait son attention. Là-bas, il lui avait dit qu'il était tout simplement heureux quand il était avec elle, et lui avait murmurait dans l'oreille combien elle était belle. Et il lui disait qu'il l'aimait de tout son être, ce qui la faisait rougir et battre son coeur encore plus fort._

_Tout s'est passé tellement vite, _se fit-elle en passant ses bras sur ses genoux. _Une minute, il m'aimait … et après il m'a complètement ignorée. _

Elle soupira lourdement, son cœur toujours en peine. Et là encore, elle prit son livre et retourna au monde des chiffres.

Mais, trente minutes plus tard, sa lecture fut encore interrompue. Un hiboux de couleur dorée, pas très propre, atterri là où elle était et lui déposa une rose blanche. Puis, il s'envola, laissant Hermione sans savoir qui était celui qui la lui avait envoyée. Elle ouvrit la note et la lut silencieusement en fronçant les sourcils.

_Ne pleure plus. _

« Qu …", Hermione blanchit. La personne savait pour Ron.

Ce qui voulait dire que toute la population poudlardienne le savait également. Tout le monde savait toujours tout quand on parlait de cassure dans un couple avant même avant de pouvoir même jeter un sort

_Voici une rose pour te faire savoir qu'une personne dans ce monde tient à toi plus **qu'il** ne pourra jamais le faire. _

La personne avait appuyé sur le 'qu'il'. Hermione relu encore la note et rougit. Inhabituellement, son cœur rata un battement. Elle se sentit envahie par un sentiment qu'elle n'avait expérimenté qu'une seule fois dans le passé – quand Ron lui avait demandé de devenir sa petite-amie.

Et, elle s'interrogea. Qui était cette personne qui l'aimait plus que Ron ne l'avait jamais fait? Qui était son admirateur secret qui était assez attentionné pour essayer de lui remonter le moral avec quelque chose d'aussi frivole mais de tellement romantique qu'une rose.

Tant de question flottaient dans son esprit, et tandis qu'elle essayait d'y répondre une à une, elle se leva, prit son bouquin et, avec un esprit plein d'espoir, rentra dans le château, un petit sourire qu'elle n'avait plus eu depuis longtemps sur son visage.

OoOoOoO

La nuit vint rapidement. Hermione retourna, heureuse, dans la tour Gryffondor après avoir dîné avec Ginny dans la grande salle. Dans ses mains se trouvait le même livre d'arithmancie quelle avait lu dehors pendant toute l'après-midi avec également la rose de son admirateur secret. Elle ouvrit le livre et regarda le chapitre qu'elle avait déjà commencé. Et, tout en le lisant, elle heurta quelqu'un qui était entrain de descendre les escaliers.

« Hermione ? »

Hermione tiqua. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix. Elle leva la tête et le vit…

Et, elle sut. « Ron. », lui fit-elle d'une voix aussi normale que possible. « Bon … bonsoir. »

Ron haussa un sourcil et sourit : "Détends-toi, veux-tu ?"

Se détendre ? Hermione le foudroya du regard en répétant ses mots dans sa tête. "Je ferais mieux de ne pas le faire, surtout quand je ne suis pas loin de toi"

"Est-ce que tu es encore fâchée contre moi après le ... petit incident?"

« Oui, je crois bien. »

« Ne t'ais-je pas déjà dis que ce n'était pas de _ma_ faute ? »

« Oh ? Alors, c'était de la faute de qui, dis-le, de qui était-ce la faute ? », s'échauffa Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi elle était entrainde parler à une personne qu'elle était détestait maintenant. Son esprit était prêt à partir mais apparement son corps n'était pas décidé. "Je suis certaine que ce n'était pas de la mienne."

"Hermione, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas juste … faire un trait ? Je sais que j'ai été un véritable salaud. » Ron plaça sa main sur son épaule. « Je me sens très mal, vraiment très mal pour ce que je t'ai fait. »

Hermione resta silencieuse et le regarda dans les yeux en essayant de voir s'il disait la vérité. La sensation de sa main sur son épaule lui procurait le sentiment d'être aimée, auparavant. Mais maintenant … c'était différent et très désagréable.

Ron fit un sourire plein d'espoir quand il ajouta. « Tu me pardonnes ? »

Le silence les enveloppa rapidement. Hermione blanchit quand elle assimila ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il lui demandait de lui pardonner ce qui était impardonnable et inoubliable.

Mais la encore … _C'était_ Ron, songea t-elle. Le rouquin avait prit un certain temps pour évoluer et devenir un garçon responsable.

« Alors ? », lui fit Ron en faisant un de ses sourires éclatant tout en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille d'Hermione. « Est-ce que tu peux me pardonner ? »

Hermione fit un sourire triste quand elle lui caressa doucement la joue. C'était une sorte d'habitude quand elle était encore la petite amie de Ron. Elle sentit que sa peau était encore l'une des choses qu'elle aimait. Elle le caressa doucement comme s'il était quelque chose de précieux et, elle le regarda dans ses yeux bleus. Il y avait un infime espoir et de l'amour. Hermione se mordit les lèvres quand elle parla en choisissant ses mots pour lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle lui caressa encore la joue et finalement, avec une expression peinée et un mince froncement de sourcil, termina leur conversation.

« Je suis désolée Ron."

"Mais je ne peux … pas."


	12. Chapitre 12: Avec l'aide d'une rose

_**disclamer**: Tout est à **Erythros** et à JK Rowling _

_**Note de la traductrice**: Voilà le chapitre 12 Connaîtra ou connaîtra pas l'admirateur secret d'Hermione héhé ... lisez et vous saurez si Mione le découvrira :D Alors quand je vois le nombre de hit du chapitre précédent, je pense que je vous pouvez largement arriver aux 200 review pour ce chapitre XD Ca tente à quelqu'un d'essayer ? Bonne lecture à tous ! _

_**Except her**_

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_**Chapitre** **12** : Avec l'aide d'une rose _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle était encore allée sur la terrasse pour réfléchir à ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers jours.

Hermione soupira, fatiguée. Ce n'est pas pour rien que ses résultats avaient un peu baissé par rapport à d'habitude … le problème était tout simplement un trop plein d'émotion. En y repensant, personne ne l'avait remarqué. Et tout cela s'était ajouté à ses charges habituelles.

Tout d'abord, elle se sentait seule parce qu'elle n'avait personne à qui parler de ses sentiments. Même en étant toujours un bon ami, Ron avait, après l'évènement, décidé de l'ignorer. Harry, de l'autre côté, était toujours là, avec un regard vide. Il était toujours dans son monde de rêve depuis deux ans, depuis la mort de son parrain. Ginny, elle, n'aurait jamais pu comprendre ce qu'elle traversait.

Et puis, il y avait son poste de préfète en chef. Toutes les nuits, elle devait faire un tour dans le château, avec le préfet en chef, pour effectuer les patrouilles.

Et ensuite, il y avait son admirateur secret qui, constamment, lui dévoilait son amour à travers les roses et de belles lettres. Sa curiosité était en train de la tuer, elle voulait savoir qui c'était.

Finalement, tout était confus pour elle. Elle se souvenait de cette nuit inoubliable où Ron lui avait demandé de lui pardonner, et elle l'avait rejeté tout en essayant d'être la plus gentille possible.

_Pourquoi_ , lui demanda une voix dans sa tête, _cet événement te tourmentetellement ?_ Parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi ça ne m'a pas fait mal quand je ne lui ai pas pardonné, répondit Hermione en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de ses doigts.

Oui, c'était la grande raison qui l'avait mise de cette humeur pendant toute la journée. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu mal quand elle lui avait dit cela ?

De gros nuages passèrent au-dessus du ciel bleu et des oiseaux brisèrent le silence de l'après midi avec leur joyeuses chansons. Hermione tapa impatiemment son pied sur le sol en cherchant profondément dans son esprit la réponse à sa question.

_Et si c'était le destin qui te disais que tu n'avais pour lui qu'un amour de minette?_, lui fit suggestivement la même voix.

_Sottises. _Hermione ne croyait pas à un truc aussi débile que le 'destin'.

Il y eu un moment de silence tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à une raison plus logique. Et, venu de nulle part, les pmots de Drago Malfoy entrèrent dans son esprit perplexe.

_Les gens changent_, lui avait il-dit.

C'est possible. Etait-ce possible que Ron _ait_ changé et vice versa ? Cela voulait dire que l'un d'entre eux deux avaient changé. Oui …

Est-ce que leur amour romantique était juste … parti, et était mort ou quelque chose comme on consume une flamme ?

« Oui, c'est cela. », se fit-elle en regardant devant elle. « C'est probablement pour cela. »

Son amour pour lui s'était évanoui et elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte.

Mais encore, une autre pensée la frappa. _Ou peut-être_, commença la voix, _est-ce parce_ _que tu ne l'as jamais aimé ?_

_Peut-être est-ce parce que tu ne l'as jamais aimé ?_

Et, une fois cette idée assimilée, Hermione l'effaça et chercha encore et toujours une réponse à sa question.

OoOoOoOoO

Il la regardait, de loin, assit derrière une grande statue qui se trouvait à l'extérieur d'une autre terrasse. Drago la regardait avec un désir qui avait été dissimulé depuis tant de temps. Et il était tellement nul qu'il ne pouvait pas le satisfaire …

Il ne pouvait pas la toucher, même pas avec l'un des ongles de ses doigts. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui caresser les cheveux ni même la prendre dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui … il ne pouvait pas lui prendre la main, pas même pendant une seconde.

_Quelles tristes pensées_, songea-t-il. Ce qu'il voulait d'elle était un souhait que personne d'autre ne pouvait lui donner. C'était un espoir vain, un rêve qui ne deviendrait jamais réalité. Peu importe le nombre de lettres, qui exprimaient son amour pour elle, qu'il lui avait envoyé: il savait qu'elle ne voudrait jamais le connaître. Et même si elle le voulait, elle ne l'accepterait jamais.

Ca, c'était les conséquences ce qu'illui avait fait pendant ces dernières années.

Oh, Dieu seul savait combien de fois il avait demandé à retourner dans le passé et qu'elle devienne son amie dès sa première année …

Mais c'était trop tard. Elle le haïssait, il l'aimait. Elle ne voudra jamais le voir, il la regardera toujours à distance. _C'est la vie._

Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner. Il lui restait toujours une chance. Une chance qu'il ne devait pas gâcher.

Et, c'était pour cela qu'il avait amené deux parchemins ainsi que deux plumes à Papotte.

OoOoOoO

_Et voilà, ça recommence_, pensa Hermione en voyant un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume à Papotte se diriger vers elle. Elle en était certaine. Comme toujours, ils venaient de son admirateur secret.

En touchant le parchemin, une onde d'électricité traversa ses veines. _Ce n'est que l'excitation_, songea t-elle en déniant tout d'abord ce sentiment. Oui, juste l'excitation. N'était-ce pas le sentiment que toutes les filles ont quand elles ont un admirateur secret ?

Elle l'ouvrit et regarda ce qu'il y était écrit.

_Que dois-je faire pour te rendre le sourire ?_

Une seconde plus tard, la phrase disparut et, se prenant au 'jeu', Hermione se saisit de la plume qui se trouvait toujours dans les airs et commença à écrire. Heureusement, il y avait également un pot d'encre. _Dis-moi ton nom et je sourirais_, écrivit-elle. La phrase disparut de la surface du parchemin et fut remplacée par une autre.

_Si je te disais mon nom, je pense que tu froncerais les sourcils. Non, tu crierais, serais choquée. Désolé, mais je ne peux pas._

Elle eu un faible rire en lisant ce qu'il avait écrit. Ce n'était pas seulement gentil, romantique, poétique mais clair et drôle. Qui pouvait croire qu'il existait à Poudlard un autre garçon avec ses qualités ? La curiosité d'Hermione monta d'un niveau.

_Bon et bien,_ lui répondit-elle. _Tu n'as qu'à me sourire et même si je ne sais pas qui tu es, tu me souriras. _

_Oh, je peux te faire un sourire._

_Comment ?_

Et la réponse vient aussi rapidement que la précédente. Hermione la regarda et se mit à rire. Ses joues rosirent un peu et elle avait déjà oublié tous ses problèmes.

Il _lui _avait sourit.

Il avait dessiné un visage heureux sur le parchemin. Un visage entier avec deux grands yeux et deux fossettes identiques de chaque coté de son sourire. Un picotement la traversa, elle frissonna.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_, songea t-elle en se tapant sur la tête. N'était-elle pas dépressive cinq minutes avant ? Maintenant grâce à cette personne, elle se sentait joyeuse.

Ce n'était définitivement pas la manière habituelle d'Hermione d'agir. Elle savait que seules les personnes telles que Parvati ou Lavande étaient comme cela.

Elle frissonna et le remercia.

_Pas de quoi, _lui répondit-il. _Bien, je pense avoir réussi à te faire sourire. _

_Oui, tu as réussi. _

_Et bien, on se voit plus tard. Je suis ravi de t'avoir fait sourire, tu es plus jolie avec un sourire._

Et ce fut la fin de leur discussion. Hermione fit un sourire joyeux et mit le parchemin et la plume dans sa poche.

OoOoOoO

Et les heures passèrent, sans que Drago ne le remarque. Il était toujours assit au même endroit, en train d'observer la Gryffondor à une certaine distance.

Elle s'endormit à cause du temps qui devenait de plus en plus lourd et changeait de minutes en minutes. Sa tête reposait contre une statue et sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait lentement lorsqu'elle respirait.

Elle affichait une expression heureuse. Drago sourit et mit les mains dans ses poches et en sortit une rose. Encore une fois, c'était une simple rose blanche qui avait les pétales légèrement ouvertes, certaines étaient prêtes à tomber.

Il avait décidé de la lui déposer quand elle dormirait. Comme cela, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était lui et ne serait pas en colère. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait pour elle.

Et ainsi, il se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

Drago s'agenouilla derrière Hermione.

« Tu es encore plus belle quand tu dors. », murmura t-il tout en lui caressant la joue. Il lui remit tendrement une de ses mèches derrière l'oreille et fit un sourire.

La grande horloge à l'intérieur du château sonna et Drago tourna rapidement la tête, paniqué. « Je t'aime. », lui fit-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Et, il se leva, se préparant à courir à tout instant.

Mais il ne courut pas parce que quelqu'un posa une main à sa taille, le retenant. Le corps de Drago se tendit, il savait que cela allait arriver. Son cœur commença à battre de plus en plus vite et ses battements devinrent de plus en plus forts quand il tourna la tête vers elle.

Elle avait ouvert les yeux. Elle le retenait toujours par la taille.

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'ouvrirent et laissèrent s'échapper son nom: « Drago ? »

Il ne pouvait pas respirer …

Elle sut.


	13. Chapitre 13: Excuses

_**Note de la traductrice: **Bonjour tout le monde ! J'avais laissé ce chapitre de coté depuis pas mal de temps et je me suis dis … tant qu'à faire, autant le terminer Pour le disclamer, c'est le même que les 12 chapitres précédent :D Et aussi un énooorme merci pour vos review, ça me fais vraiment trèès plaisir que vous aimez toujours autant cette traduction ... un chouia à l'eau de rose XD rien qu'un peu _

_Bref, ici, vous voyez l'intelligence d'Hermione qui vole … comment dire … très … bas XD lool J'vais vous laissez devinez le comment du pourquoi et vous souhaites une bonne lecture à tous ! Bizooo Enjoy and review ! _

_**Except her**_

OoOoOoOoO

**_Chapitre 13_** : _Excuses_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle le regarda quand il se dégagea et couru loin d'elle. Elle avait vu dans ses yeux gris, une peur et une panique qu'elle ne voyait que rarement dans ses yeux. Et il avait disparu avant même qu'elle eu la chance de l'appeler par ce nom, nom qu'elle ne disait que très rarement.

_Drago._

Hermione était toujours assise à l'endroit où il s'était mit debout derrière elle. La rose qui lui avait donnée était sur le coté et attendait patiemment qu'elle la remarque. Elle la prit dans ses mains et la toucha gentiment de ses doigts, la faisant tournoyer en examinant ses pétales blanches et ses épines.

Elle pouvait toujours sentir ses lèvres qui lui avaient murmuré des mots qu'elle avait faillit ne pas entendre. Un doux frisson avait parcouru son visage quand il l'avait caressé et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Elle s'attendait à quelqu'un de mystérieux, quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait que vaguement. Un garçon qui souriait tout le temps, qui faisait tout le temps des blagues pour faire le comique, quelqu'un qui serait galant et le plus doux des garçons qui existaient.

Elle ne s'attendait définitivement pas ce qu'il soit un Serpentard.

Et en plus de cela, c'était Drago Malfoy.

OoOoO

« … Et il ne faut pas oublier de remuer la potion, avec sa baguette ou autre ustensile, trois fois de suite et dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. », leur fit le professeur Rogue avec une expression dure sur son visage tout en regardant chacun de ses étudiants.

Ils confectionnaient une potion très complexe. C'était la « Courrant d'air. » (_**NdT**: Entrencind Draught en anglais … je ne vois pas mieux _), ce jour là. Rogue avait écrit les indications au tableau avant de leur expliquer les étapes unes à unes, et tous les étudiants l'écoutaient avec une grande attention, c'était la dernière potion qu'il allaient faire et, elle comptait pour les ASPIC. »

Mais Drago n'était pas un de ceux-là.

« Ensuite vous devez y mettre les pétales de lavande et … »

Ses oreilles étaient maintenant fermées à toute l'explication de la potion que son professeur leur donnait en ce moment, il regarda le tableau, une expression brumeuse sur le visage, son visage dans les mains. Il tambourinait anxieusement avec ses doigts et, toutes les cinq minutes, il regardait à l'horloge qui se trouvait sur le mur.

_Ce cours est trop long, _songea t-il impatiemment. Il voulait sortir des cachots aussi vite que possible pour s'échapper de son regard, regard qui devait être plein de questions en ce moment précis.

Depuis le début du cours, il savait qu'Hermione le regardait, épiait chacun de ses mouvements. Une ou deux fois, il avait rencontré ses yeux brun clair … et, comme il s'y attendait, ils étaient accusateur et curieux à la fois.

« Commencez maintenant. », leur tonna Rogue. Automatiquement, tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent en vitesse vers leur partenaire de potion.

Drago se dirigea vers Blaise Zabini. Le Serpentard acquiesça pour montrer son accord et lui demanda d'aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaires dans son bureau. Et Drago fit exactement ce qu'il lui demanda.

_Pétales, poussière de fée … _Il prit se dont ils avaient besoin et vérifia que tout était prêt. Ensuite, il réalisa qu'il manquait de la goutte de Serpent. Il chercha la tasse où il avait mit l'ingrédient mais ne le trouva pas, il était manquant.

_Merde, _songea t-il.

« Ici. », lui fit un cœur sur la main. Il se retourna et, surprit de la voir, il se tendit.

Hermione était debout devant lui et lui tendait une jarre de la goutte de Serpent avant de la lui mettre dans la main. « Tu en as besoin, pas vrai ? »

Sans savoir quoi lui répondre, il la prit et lui répondit un petit merci. Il retourna à sa table et ne pensa pas une seule seconde à se retourner. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il se sentit bizarrement tout chaud.

Il détestait quand elle était si proche de lui … elle lui donnait toujours ce sentiment de vulnérabilité et il se sentait mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec toi ?" Blaise lui donna un étrange regard. « Pourquoi es-tu soudainement tout rouge? »

Drago gesticula et commença à verser quelques gouttes de Serpent. « J'ai juste un peu chaud, c'est tout. »

« Mais, on est en janvier. »

Drago se tourna vers son camarade de Serpentard et lui lança un regard brillant qui lui disait, _Laisse-moi seul._ Les lèvres de Blaise se contractèrent de crainte et il retourna à ses affaires.

Drago regarda la table où se trouvait Hermione et fronça les sourcils.

Il ne pourrait pas la fuir éternellement. Il savait qu'il devrait lui faire face les jours à venir.

Il devait le lui dire.

Mais encore …

_M'acceptera-elle ?_

OoOoOoO

Elle le détestait plus que jamais.

Qu'essayait-il de faire encore, de la décevoir une nouvelle fois ?

S'il essayait de lui chambouler l'esprit, et bien c'était réussit.

_C'est une plaisanterie de minable._

Elle le regarda de la table des Gryffondor quand il mangea silencieusement son dîner. Il était plus grand que la plupart des Serpentard, son visage lisse était inimitable.

« Tu regardes qui ? », lui demanda soudainement Harry quand il s'assit près d'elle. Il revenait de son entraînement de Quidditch. « Quelqu'un que je connais ? »

Hermione secoua la tête et continua de manger ses petits poids. « Non, je pensais, c'est tout. »

Elle vit Drago se lever de sa table et quitter la grande salle, sa robe noire voltigeant derrière lui. Hermione bu rapidement son verre de jus de citrouille et attrapa ses affaires. « J'ai fini. On se voit dans la salle commune. » Elle sorti de la grande sale aussi rapidement qu'elle pu.

Une fois dans le hall, elle tourna à gauche et marcha rapidement. Elle devait le regarder droit dans les yeux, face à face, et lui poser une question … sur tout. Elle détestait ne pas avoir de réponse à ses questions.

Et il y avait une question à laquelle elle avait désespérément besoin de réponse.

Mais seulement _lui_ la connaissait.

Il était le seul à pouvoir lui donner _la_ bonne réponse.

Assez vite, elle le trouva assit à la terrasse où elle avait l'habitude de s'asseoir. Elle savait qu'il l'avait entendue arriver et il se tourna pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je savais que tu voudrais me voir bientôt. », lui fit-il doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux avoir de tout cela Malfoy ? », lui demanda t-elle soudainement sans réfléchir. « Jouer avec mes sentiments est amusant pour toi ? »

Il la regarda, interloqué. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

"Tu as fais un pari, pas vrai?" Hermione qui laissait monter sa colère, colère qui était assez évidente quand on entendait le son de sa voix. « Et bien, tu as certainement du déjà le gagner parce que je suis déjà toute chamboulée. »

« Ce n'est _pas_ un pari, Hermione. »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme cela. Tu n'en as _pas_ le droit. »

« Tu penses que c'est une plaisanterie ? »

« Ca ne l'est pas ? Tu ne sais jamais être sérieux sur rien. »

« Tu penses que tout ce que je t'ai dis depuis le début n'est qu'une plaisanterie ? »

Hermione laissa tomber son sac. « Oui ! Et j'exige que tu me fasses des excuses tout de suite pour t'être foutu de moi ! » Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait et son esprit criait de frustration.

Drago fronça les sourcils: « Tu veux des excuses ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Très bien. » Il regarda droit dans ses yeux, sans aucune hésitation.

Hermione attendit tout en le regardant et résista à la tentation de se perdre dans ses yeux gris.

Il se leva, marcha vers elle et murmura. « Je suis désolé de t'aimer. »

Et il marcha droit devant lui sans un regard en arrière.

OoOoOoOoO


	14. Chapitre 14: Eternel

**Note de la traductrice**: Salut les gens ! Comment allez vous par ce pluvieux mois de juin XD Bref, normalement je devrais bosser psycho mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer et puisque j'ai fini de traduire ce chapitre depuis une semaine, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de le publier En plus ce matin, j'ai écris deux chapitre d'une fic LilyJames que je posterais sans doute pendant les grandes vacances ou début septembre ... Résumé, j'ai pas beaucoup bossé mais c'est pas grave, je ferais nuit blanche s'il le faut ... J'ai pris l'habitude ;) A ne pas suivre Bref, on arrive bientôt à la fin de cette merveilleuse traduction XD. Si on arrivait à dépasser le nombre de 200 review pour ce chapitre je serais toute happy surtout que je sais que vous pouvez le faire vu le nombre de hit que j'ai eu pour le chapitre précédent et certains autre (ca a même dépassé les 1000 pour un seul chapitre wawwww )J'espère que vous avez aimé cette traduction merci encore à vous et je vous souhaite à toutes une excellente lecture Enjoy et reviewww ! please ;)

* * *

_**Except her** _

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 14:** Eternel

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Il marchait, marchait, sans faire attention où ses pieds l'amenaient. Ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux mais il ne les repoussa pas. Le vent froid le ralenti quand il continua de marcher dans la direction qu'il avait prise mais il la suivit toujours.

C'était la seule manière d'évacuer sa frustration sur ce qu'il venait tout juste de se passer.

C'était ce qu'elle avait voulu depuis le début, pas vrai ? Et il avait été gentil de les lui donner. 

Des excuses. Des excuses vraiment sincères.

Il était désolé d'aimer _encore_ une fille telle qu'Hermione Granger.

Et c'était la vérité. Même _lui le savait_ cela. Toute sa vie parfaite avait été chamboulée à cause d'elle. Parce qu'elle avait ces yeux bruns dans lesquels il aimait tant regarder, elle avait son sourire doux, sincère qui faisait trembler ses genoux, elle avait cette voix qui captait directement son attention … parce qu'il avait ressentit un amour vraiment fort pour elle …

A cause d'elle, il était maintenant misérable, vulnérable.

Et c'était de sa faute à elle.

* * *

Elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer. Ses yeux étaient toujours entrain de lire le dernier paragraphe de la page. Anxieusement, elle tapa le bout de sa plume contre le parchemin. Son esprit cherchait une phrase pour commencer facilement son essai mais rien ne vient. La seule chose qui lui venait en tête était Drago … 

Il l'avait finalement laissé tranquille. Sa vie était redevenue normale et encore, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de penser _à lui_ ? Pourquoi ces émotions qu'elle n'avait pensé ressentir à ce moment faisaient surface ?

_Oh, par la barbe de Merlin,_ pensa t-elle en colère tout en tapant le livre et en passant une main dans ses cheveux. _Je n'ai pas le temps pour cela !_

Hermione grogna et resta là, la tête sur la table. Elle pensait toujours au Serpentard … Elle se souvenait de ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Pouvait-il lui avoir dit la vérité ?

Etait-il réellement désolé de l'aimer _elle_ ?

Pourquoi était-il _désolé_?

Elle avait tant de question et lui seul pouvait lui en donnerles réponses.

* * *

Elle soupira en sortant de la bibliothèque. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rester là-bas si longtemps, cependant … elle n'avait pas réussit à terminer son essai à cause _de lui_. En fait, elle ne pouvait terminer aucun de ses travaux. 

Tout ce qu'Hermione voulait, c'était dormir afin de penser que toutcela n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Quand elle arriva au détour d'un couloir, elle s'arrêta en apercevant un préfet blond qui était avec un groupe de Serpentard. Son cœur commença à battre frénétiquement et elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi …

_Tu attendais pour le voir, voilà pourquoi,_ s'exclama une petite voix dans sa tête mais elle se répéta qu'elle voulait juste des réponses … Et donc, elle marcha lentement vers eux et ensuite elle le vit.

Elle s'arrêta en agrippant nerveusement ses livres tout en le regardant. Il la regardait également, ignorant les autres qui se trouvaient à coté de lui. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les siens et maintenant, plus que jamais, les battements de son cœur allèrent si vite que cela lui faisait mal. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent … une certaine hostilité planait autour de lui, comme auparavant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es entrain de regarder, Sang de bourbe ? » L'un d'entre eux avait finalement remarqué sa présence. Les autres la regardèrent et ricanèrent.

Elle resserra un peu plus ses livres contre elle et remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Drago resta silencieux et arbora une expression nonchalante. C'était évident qu'il n'allait pas se joindre à leur plaisanterie mais encore …

Ses yeux racontaient une toute autre histoire. Ils bouillonnaient d'émotions:Colère, frustration, haine, ….

Et tout cela envers elle. Et, évidemment, cela faisait mal. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre … de la peine et une sorte de désir.

« Arrête de perdre ton temps avec elle. », fit-il soudainement quand elle commença à marcher. Il la regarda. « Elle ne mérite pas que tu perdes ton temps avec elle. »

Et comme de bons toutous, les autres le suivirent silencieusement. Ils la laissèrent seule dans le corridor, regardant dans le vide.

_Elle ne mérite pas que tu perdes ton temps avec elle. _Elle se répéta ces mots. Ils faisaient mal

_Ouch._

* * *

Auparavant, elle avait essayé de lui parler seule à seul, ça avait été un désastre. 

« Laisse-moi seul, Sang de bourbe. », lui avait-il dit. « J'ai déjà passé à autre chose. »

« Tu plaisantes. »

« Regarde dans mes yeux et re-dis moi que je plaisante. » Il lui fit son éternel sourire. « Je pense que c'était juste une attraction purement physique. » ll bougea sa baguette et continua son chemin vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Elle le regarda et respira lourdement.

« Je dois admettre que tu es plutôt jolie, Granger. », lui fit-il par dessus son épaule. « Mais oublie ça … c'était juste de l'attraction purement physique. »

Et il la laissa comme auparavant.

Maintenant, Hermione était allongée sur son lit à baldaquin et regardait le plafond. Elle portait toujours son uniforme. La lumière du dortoir était faible et elle était la seule occupante de cette grande pièce. Elle repensa à sa situation.

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'en suis autant affectée ?_, songea t-elle. Pourquoi était-ce si important pour elle de savoir ce que _Malfoy_ ressentait pour elle ?

C'était insoutenable, quand elle ne pouvait pas penser correctement et quand elle était si confuse qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Comment elle avait fini par mépriser le fait de tomber amoureuse, maintenant, cela lui semblait même réconfortant de devenir une hermite.

A ce moment, Parvati entra, remit correctement le bandeau qu'elle portait sur ses longs cheveux. Elle regarda Hermione et lui sourit légèrement. « Seule également, huh ? », lui fit elle d'une voix traînante et fatiguée.

Hermione acquiesça. « Je suppose que ton amie est avec Ron ? »

"Uh huh. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle n'a plus le temps pour être avec sa meilleure amie. », soupira tristement Parvati en s'asseyant sur son propre lit. « Les amies passent avant les garçons, c'est ce qu'on s'était promis et regarde ce qu'elle fait maintenant … Elle me laisse tomber ! »

Un ange passa, et ensuite Parvati continua. « Au nom de mon amie, je l'excuse de t'avoir piqué ton petit ami … bien, ton ex-petit ami. »

Hermione lui sourit. « J'ai réussi à passer au dessus de cela depuis un long moment. »

« Ces roses ne viennent-elles donc pas de Ron ? » Elle fit valser sa tête bers le vase rempli de roses blanches.

« Non. »

Les yeux de Parvati s'agrandirent d'excitement. Hermione savait ce qui allait venir. Elle allait être séquestrée jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise tous les détails. « Ooh … un admirateur secret ? »

_Plus maintenant_, songea t-elle quand paroles de Drago lui revinrent en tête. _Plus jamais_, elle acquiesça.

« C'est romantique ! Je reconnais _cette_ sorte de rose. » Parvati se leva et toucha les pétales.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Ce ne sont pas des roses _blanches_ tout simplement ? », plaisanta t-elle.

« Ce sont des Roses Eternelles. », expliqua Parvati en connaisseuse. Elle lui expliqua le sens de ces roses tout en la regardant. « Ces roses ne flâneront jamais tant que la personne qui t'as donné ses fleurs t'aimeras encore. »

Hermione cligna des yeux. « Pardon ? » _(**NdT** : pas du tout en français dans le texte XD merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer )_

« En deux mots, ces fleurs montrent bien que celui qui te les as donné t'aime encore. Et encore il t'aime beaucoup. Je crois savoir que ces roses sont sur ta table depuis novembre et autre chose encore, elles sont très _rares_. » Parvati lui sourit joyeusement et lui prit les mains. « Tu es bénie, Hermione ! Tu as tant de chance. »

Cependant, Hermione n'avait pas entendu les derniers mots de la jeune fille. Son esprit était en ébullition et une seule pensée flottait dans sa tête:

_Il m'aime toujours.

* * *

_


	15. Chapitre 15: Moment sur le balcon

_**Note de la traductrice: **Hello everybody Je sais que je poste vite en ce moment mais bon la plupart des chapitres étaient déjà écrits ou traduits ils traînaient dans un dossier de mon ordi donc je n'ai pour ainsi dire pas du faire grand chosê Enfin, on arrive bientôt à la fin de cette fic, plus qu'un malheureux chapitre après celui là et c'est the end XD J'espère vraiment que vous aurez aimé cette fic autant que moi (même si elle est franchement fleur bleue XD) Enfoy and review _

_**

* * *

** _

**Except her**

**

* * *

__****Chapitre 15 :** Moment sur le balcon 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Drago se passa une main dans les cheveux tout en regardant l'horloge qui se trouvait sur le mur. Il était presque deux heures du matin et il n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Il était là, les pieds sur la table et le reste de son corps sur le sofa vert de la salle commune des Serpentard. Il tapait anxieusement, depuis le début de la nuit, ses doigts sur l'accoudoir et attendait impatiemment que le matin vienne et, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'admettre, il attendait le moment de voir Hermione.

Même s'il essayait se se montrer froid,il ne pouvait pas se forcer à la haïr et ne pouvait pas oublier tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il avait essayé un bon nombre de fois de faire revenir les raisons qui l'avait poussé la haïr ses six dernières années mais son amour pour elle était trop fort. Il l'aimait avec une passion autant qu'il l'avait haie auparavant.

Dès qu'ils avaient un moment pour ce voir, Hermione, essayait toujours de capter son regard avec ses yeux chocolats et, si elle avait un peu de chance, elle essayait également de lui parler. Mais maintenant, maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité, il était hors de question de lui parler. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle allait lui dire …

Et il avait peur qu'elle le rejette. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait capable de faire si jamais elle le rejetait. Il devait y penser avant, à là volière, et le fait d'y penser était assez douloureux.

Mais à chaque fois qu'il ne la voyait pas, il pensait automatiquement à elle. Et, la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour lui résister était de l'insulter et de remettrele masque qui détestait tout ce qui émanait d'elle. Et encore, à chaque fois qu'il la voyait surprise ou blessée, il désirait courir vers elle et lui caresser sa joue d'une main aimante.

Le feu dans la cheminée crépita, troublant le silence hostile de la pièce. La lumière jouait avec les ténèbres qui entouraient Drago et il senti la chaleur imprégner son corps froid. Son esprit était fatigué de réfléchir à tout cela, et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de retourner dans son dortoir pour attendre que le soleil se lève.

OoOoO

"Demain, tout le monde sur le terrain de Quidditch pour s'entraîner ! », cria Drago à son équipe quand ils revinrent de leur entraînement. Drago avait eu le poste de capitaine de l'équipe.

Les autres luis marmonnèrent en réponse et disparurent à l'intérieur, le laissant seul sur le terrain. Aucun d'eux ne jeta un œil en arrière pour remarquer que le Capitaine n'avait pas bougé de son poste. Drago soupira et regarda autour de lui, tenant toujours son balai dans les mains. La nuit était froide et agréable, l'air l'incitait à rester sur son balai comme pour dire _'Ne gaspille pas une si belle nuit comme cela. Apprécie le moment présent.'_

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Heureusement, on était vendredi et qu'il n'avait pas cours le reste de la journée et n'avait pas non plus son rôle de préfet à tenir. Il poussa un peu ses jambes et vola dans la nuit à une vitesse qu'il n'utilisait que pour les matchs de Quidditch. Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux et sifflait dans ses oreilles quand il vola autour du château aussi rapidement que le vol d'un dragon et aussi silencieux qu'un sort.

Il pouvait voir différentes formes se promener dans Poudlard. A travers la grande fenêtre de la Grande salle, Drago pouvait distinguer plus d'une centaine d'élèves en robes noires avec l'écusson de leur maison se diriger vers leurs tables respectives

_Est-elle là ?_, se demanda t-il inconsciemment.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre à sa question, il passa les différentes tours et balcons du château. Les balcons étaient calmes et tranquilles, il s'arrêta à l'un d'eux, descendit de son balai et s'assit.

Ce balcon surplombait le lac, entouré de plusieurs montagnes, qui était habité par le calamar géant. La nuit, avec son ciel sans nuages et ses innombrables étoiles englobait ce tableau, le rendant enchantant. C'était une vue si sereine que Drago resta longtemps à la regarder, elle le calmait en même temps.

Oh, combien il voulait emmener Hermione ici et lui montrer cette vue magnifique … Il était certain qu'elle l'aimerait autant que lui, si pas plus … mais il fallait d'abord qu'elle l'aime pour commencer.

Et il était certain qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

Drago soupira et posa ses bras sur le rebord du balcon. Et, soudainement, il entendit de faibles bruits pas d'une personne qui venait probablement au même endroit que lui. Drago remonta sur son balai et vola jusque derrière une gargouille.

Bien rapidement, une personne arriva, portant une baguette dans une main et ce qui ressemblait à des fleurs dans l'autre. C'était une fille qui était probablement dans la même année que Drago, avec des boucles qui descendaient en cascade jusqu'à ses épaules, et elle portait une cape noire au-dessus de son uniforme. Elle regarda le ciel et Drago eu le souffle coupé.

C'était Hermione.

Son cœur battit soudainement plus rapidement. _Que fait-elle ici ?_, se demanda t-il en voyant la regardant encore. _Et pourquoi sur ce balcon-là ?_

Il la regarda s'asseoir sur le sol froid et soupirer lourdement, et ensuite, lancer un sort de réchauffement sur son corps. Elle fit bouger les roses entre ses doigts et là, soudainement, Drago poussa un cri inaudible comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose d'important.

« Les roses." , murmura t-il en les regardant. Ils les avaient complètement oubliées et avait, par la même occasion, oublié qu'elles ne se faneraient que lorsque son amour pour Hermione mourait.

_Mais évidemment, elle ne le sait pas, le saurait-elle ?_, songea t-il. Peu de personne connaissaient les Roses Eternelles. Seuls les sorciers spécialisés dans les plantes magiques ou les sorciers éternellement romantiques les connaissaient et Hermione ne faisait pas partie de ces groupes de personne. Il soupira de soulagement.

« Je sais que tu ne me hais pas. », fit tranquillement Hermione en parlant aux roses. « Je sais ce que tu éprouves réellement. »

Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

Elle carressa les pétales de roses et se mit à sourire tristement. « Donne-moi une chance. »

Elle se leva et s'apprêta à quitter le balcon.

De l'autre coté, Drago ne savait pas quoi faire. Son esprit était confus, en mode stop. Que voulait-elle dire en lui demandant de lui redonner une chance ? Il la regarda quand elle se tourna et entra lentement dans le château …

Et avant même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il était sur le balcon derrière elle et l'appelait par son prénom.

"Hermione."

* * *


	16. Chapter 16: Except her

_**Note de la Traductrice: **Bonjour tout le monde (Petite larme), et oui, c'est le derner chapitre d'Except her ;) Oulala, première traduction terminée, yahuu, ça se fête XDJe sais que pendant lesvacances, le site est plus ou moins vide, maisj'avais quand même enviede poster cedernier chapitre ... en espérant avoir quelques review quand même :D Enfin, je pense traduire des HermioneDrago à l'avenir, voui, je suis tombée sous le charme de ces deux là Kiss à vous tous et merci encore de m'avoir soutenue jusqu'à la fin ! _

* * *

_**Except her**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 16**_ : _Except her _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hermione."

Son coeur manqua un battement et elle s'arrêta de bouger quand elle entendit son prénom. Pouvait _il _avoir entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire à la rose ?

Elle savait qu'elle avait l'air d'une folle, parler à un objet si inanimé. Elle était certaine qu'il se serait moqué d'elle en la voyant parler à une rose. Mais là encore, comment était-il arrivé à son balcon ? Etait-il venu secrètement pour l'espionner ?

« Hermione. », l'appela t-il encore une fois avec un voix plus ferme. Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle le sentit se déplacer à coté d'elle.

Les jambes tremblantes, les genoux noués, elle respira profondément et se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Drago. »

* * *

Maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était finallement là, il avait une chance de lui parler et de lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle. Mais il ne pouvait articuler un mot. 

Pas un simple mot.

Qui est-ce qui l'avait posséder pour voler jusqu'à elle en sachant qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire ?

« Oui ? », lui murmura t-elle tout en le regardant avec curiosité. Elle se mit à rougir légèrement. « As-tu entendu tout ce que je viens de dire ?"

Il acquiesça, mais ne savait toujours pas quoi lui dire.

Il y eu un petit moment de silence. Un léger vent passa entre eux deux, un hibou hulula dans la nuit. Ils se regardaient, incapable de savoir quoi dire à l'autre.

« J'aimerais savoir. », commença finalement Hermione. « Si tu voulais me donner une chance de m'expliquer. Et de m'excuser. »

"D'accord."

Et il attendit.

* * *

"Pour commener, je suis désolée si j'ai agis durement envers toi cette année … je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de te voir si … si calme et civilisé envers moi, une sang de bourbe Gryffondor. » Hermione s'arrêta et se rit intérieurement. 

Drago sourit légèrement: « Ca c'est vrai. »

« Ensuite, je … bien … je m'excuse si j'ai semblé être choquée d'apprendre que toi, de tout les étudiants, soit mon admirateur secret. C'est bizare de savoir que la personne que tu _détestais_ le plus des septièmes années t'aime … » Elle s'arrêta, soudainement embarrasée. Elle savait que ses joues, à présent, devaient avoir la couleur du rouge carmin. Oh, dieu ce qu'elle n'aimait pas faire ce genre de choses.

« Et, troisièmement … » _C'est quoi ce 'troisièmement' ?_ Qu'était-elle supposé lui dire d'autre, là, juste devant Drago Malfoy. Elle pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur s'intensifier au fur et à mesure qu'elle cherchait quelque chose à lui dire.

« Oui ? », Drago se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle.

Elle déglutit et s'éclaircit la voix. « Et … et troisièmement … » C'était _définitivement_, le moment de lui avouer cela. "Je … Je … je … je ne te déteste plus. Je ne te déteste plus."

* * *

"Excuse-moi?", lui fit Drago quand il entendit son explixation. 

« Je … Je ne te déteste plus. », lui répéta t-elle en regardant ailleurs pour cacher la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues. « Si … si c'est possible, j'aimerais … savoir comment cela fait de se sentir aimée … à nouveau. »

Il savait où cette conversation allait les mener. Une partie de lui était surexcitée mais encore … Drago la regarda et fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que je suis juste entrain de _le_ remplacer à _tes_ yeux ? »

« Non, bien sur que non ! », Hermione se mordit les lèvres et se crispa les doigts. « Ce que je ressentais pour lui et ce que je ressens pour toi sont deux choses totalement différentes. S'il te plait, comprend-le. A mes yeux, tu _es_ différent. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et, maintenant, ils n'étaient séparés que de quelques malheureux millimètres. Hermione lui prit sa main et y déposa la rose. « Pour cela, tu l'as prouvé. Pour l'autre. » Elle lui fit un sourire. "Tu es Drago. _Pas_ Ron."

Elle s'arrêta et regarda ailleurs. « Est-cesuffisant comme explication ? » Et, avec hésitation, elle regarda dans ses yeux gris. « J'aimerais ….. non, je veux que tu me donnes une chance. », lui fit elle doucement. « J'aimerais … »

Drago ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Il lui carressa doucement la joue …

Et lui répondit fermement: « Alors montre moi. »

Hermione cligna des yeux.

Ses yeux étaient entrain de parler pour lui alors il n'essaya pas de cacher ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. « Montre-moi … Aime-moi. »

Les arbres derrières eux firent voltiger leurs branches en leur jouant l'air du vent. Une belle mélodie plana dans les airs. Les étoiles se firent plus étincelantes comme si elles savaient ce qui était entrain de se passer en ce moment.

Drago attendit, vit le visage de la fille qu'il aimait changer d'expression. Il savait qu'elle n'allait rien dire … il le savait … Il avait tout fait pour rien, ses sentiments perdus pour une fille qui ne l'aimait pas en retour …

Et soudainement, sans qu'il leremarque, Hermione avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un baiser doux et tendre. Drago y senti toute sa tristesse, ses regrets … tous les sentiments d'Hermione se trouvaient dans ce baiser. Mais le plus fort que tous, il pouvait sentir ... son amour pour lui.

Il découvrait l'amour qu'elle avait gardé pour lui. Il savait que même elle n'avait pas comprit comment elle en était venue à tomber amoureuse de lui. C'était juste … quelque chose qui n'avait pas besoin d'être expliqué.

Hermione recula et entoura ses bras autour de lui. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, elle lui murmura les mots qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Ces trois mots qui lui allaient droit au cœur.

Et il se sentit heureux.

A ce moment précis, avec la fille qu'il aimait dans ses bras, l'aimant en retour, Drago se senti comme s'il n'avait plus besoin de rien d'autre du monde…

Pas de célébrité, pas de fortune … rien d'autre.

_Except her _

* * *

_**Note de la traductrice: **Le "Except her" à la fin, c'est voulu. Enfin, je l'ai décidé parce qu'aucune traduction française n'allait aussi bien dans le texte que la phrase originale. Il y avait bien "Sauf elle" mais, je ne sais pas, je préfère laisser la fin comme cela._

_... Reviews ? XD_


End file.
